Tainted Heart
by Sliferservant
Summary: Yami has been turned into a vampire against his will, now he must face even darker situations than before. Complete! With a BIG surprise... rated M for rape, lemon, yaoi etc.
1. Chapter 1

_What is up guys? I know I have not finished Guardians yet, but this story is too damn tempting to leave in a notebook, besides, some of you have been waiting so patiently for this, and I am tired of making you all suffer. I would like to personally thank **kunoichi2006** and **seiferalmasy120806** with inspiring me for this fic, and giving me plenty of moral support for it. I know you guys will love it. With that said, I give you chapter one of Tainted Heart._

**Summary**_: Yami and Yugi have had an argument, leaving Yami with a broken soul, what happens when a vampire turns him and forces him into an abusive relationship? Will Yami survive the horrors that he will be forced to endure? Or will he accept what he has become, and use his new power to its greatest extent?_

**Warnings**_: Yaoi in later chapters, blood, language and torture_

-----------------

Tainted Heart

Chapter 1: Yami's Dedication

---Yami's POV---

These days all I do is reflect on the past. All that has happened and all that has changed me. Even now, I have seen where my path has taken me, and is still leading me. The future is not a prime concern of mine, for I have accepted what I have become.

All I wanted was to have a normal life, grow up with a loving family, find true love, and face each day with the belief that it would not disappear overnight, that however, was too much to ask for...I learned that the hard way.

Everything in my past is as clear as the present, sometimes I wonder if that is something I should be thankful for. To this day, I still wonder what would have happened if I hadn't allowed myself to be taken into darkness, but at the time, I didn't have much choice.

But the past is over and done with, and there is no one that can change that, not even me.

This is my story, I accept it now, but this was after all the despair and rage I suffered, and how it nearly destroyed me. Many people suffered alongside me, some willing, more not so.

Friend...

That word used to make me think, What is a friend? Was it someone you could use to get ahead in life? Or was it merely a figment of your imagination telling you in times of despair that everything would be alright, and then stab you in the back when you were not expecting it?

I know what it means now, it just took what felt like an eternity to realize it...

I tell this in dedication to all those who did not abandon me when they found out what I had become.

-------------

Alright guys, this is the opening, let me know what you think, and thanks for the title kunoichi2006!


	2. The Dark Encounter

_Hey guys, welcome back! You must have liked the first chapter if you are reading this, or at least intrigued to the point you wanted to continue, which is what I was aiming for. Alright enough rambling, here is chapter two of Tainted Heart. Enjoy!_

----------------

Chapter 2: The Dark Encounter

---Yami's POV---

Yugi Mouto, the person I thought would be my best friend until the end of time. Well, it didn't last anywhere near that long. He and I met in middle school, he was my first real friend, after I met him, he helped me realize that I shouldn't let anyone drag me down. I was a coward before I met him, he did wonders for my attitude. However, I mean, how ironic is it that he is the one who hurt me in such a way that I thought I would never recover.

Over a year has passed, but there are times when I think back and wonder...would we still be friends if I hadn't allowed our friendship to become something more? The worst part is, all it took was about a month of trying to be more than friends to ruin over 9 years of a friendship.

I couldn't care less about him now, the pain he forced me to endure was far worse than anything that anyone else could inflict upon me. It is kinda funny how my whole life, if I could call it that, seemed to fall apart after that.

My path of self-destruction was shown to me not that long after we had that argument...

x---------------x

Domino park, not a huge charming place, but it was perfect to just sit and think, not that I was thinking much, just the pain and sadness that enveloped my entire being. At the time, I couldn't care less what happened to me.

I almost wish sometimes I thought otherwise...

x---------------x

I was sitting on the merry-go-round, it was turning slowly until it came to a stop, which happened about twenty minutes ago. A new wave of realization struck me while I was there, and new tears were making their way down my face. I was so lost, that I didn't even notice the pale demon that had been watching me. I heard footsteps, they were approaching me, but I didn't care, I thought it had come to kill me, which at the time, I was welcoming it, but what happened next was something even I was not expecting...

"You have nothing left to live for, do you? Someone has hurt you, I can see it."

I was so upset, that I didn't care if I hurt someone's feelings, my feelings had already been shattered, why should I care?

"What do you care if someone has hurt me? There's nothing you can do about it!" I said with a more than obvious amount of anger in my voice.

"What if I gave you the power to get your revenge on the one who has caused you all this pain?"

I thought the guy was nuts as it was, why should he go out of his way to try to help an emotionally distraught teenager suffering from heartache.

"Why do you care?" I couldn't help but ask.

He grinned maliciously, "Because, you are stronger than you believe, that is why I care, I can help you realize your true power, and eliminate your weaknesses."

I was pissed at this point, all I heard was him mocking me for being weak, and I wasn't going to take it anymore, so I did something that I never would have done if my life had not fell apart.

-----------------

I am going to end it there, just so I can let your minds wander, and to ask you a very important question. Can you figure out who the vampire is? only three people know, but can you figure it out? there is a very subtle clue that gives him away, so good luck, and I will update as soon as time allows me, farewell for now.

Review please


	3. Yami's Unwanted Power

_What is going on guys? I know I haven't updated either of my stories in forever, but time is gradually becoming harder and harder to find, which totally sucks, because I love my stories and I really do hate leaving them unfinished, so I am trying to at least update when I can and when I have the inspiration for it. With that said, here is the long awaited chapter 3 of Tainted Heart._

_Warnings: Nothing I haven't already warned you about_

------------------

Chapter 3: Yami's Unwanted Power

---Yami's POV---

I was pissed at this point, all I heard was him mocking me for being weak, and I wasn't going to take it anymore, so I did something that I never would have done if my life had not fell apart.

I lunged forward with every intention of thoroughly ripping this guy apart, I mean, who does he think he is, and where did he get the audacity to just walk up to me and call me weak?

As I was lunging forward, I saw him standing there almost waiting for me to get to him, and just as I almost made contact, he disappeared...or so I thought.

Within a split second, he had moved from directly in front of me, to behind me and before I could turn around to retaliate, he had grabbed my arms and with inhuman strength, pulled my arms behind my back and pushed forward, bringing me to my knees. I tried knocking him off, but he wouldn't let go it was like he had an iron grip on me. I felt helpless, and I hate feeling like that.

"Let me go" I said quite clearly, not that I really expected him to listen, he already had me on my knees, and he hadn't even broken a sweat in doing so.

"Why? I can help you get your revenge and you will have power that can rival any human in this world."

I had a strange feeling about him when I sensed him walking toward me earlier, but now I had realized that he wasn't human, his strength and speed alone proved that.

"What are you?" I said with a very miniscule amount of fear in my voice.

"Finally allowed yourself to get past your petty anger have we?" He was mocking me again.

"As you may or may not have noticed, I am stronger than you think, and it is because I am not of this realm, I am here for entertainment mostly, and you are giving me quite a show..." he said with a weird tone in his voice, I didn't pick up on it at first, because my fear had enveloped my mind, but I realized later that it was lust, and what he did next multiplied my fear tenfold.

---Normal POV---

Yami couldn't move, not only because he had his arms pinned behind his back, but also because he was truly scared out of his mind, he had never imagined a creature that was stronger than him would attack him tonight, much less.

Yami had frozen, his mind went blank, like he had given up the fight already, because he was too frightened to struggle, he figured he would not fight back, and hopefully he would make it back home in one piece, too bad Yami's attacker thought otherwise.

Yami loosened up, hoping he would be let go, if he just cooperated, so he leaned his head forward, unclenching his fists, and closed his eyes, praying he would walk away from this still intact.

Yami didn't expect what happened next...

He felt warm breath on the back of his neck which made of all his hair stand on end, he felt chills running up and down his spine, but he remained still, until he felt something grazing along his neck, he was starting to tremble, hoping the other would not notice...Yami wasn't that lucky.

"Are we frightened?" The other said.

Yami didn't say anything.

"You had better answer me, or this will be more painful than you think."

Yami tensed up at that, he opened his eyes, and looked back at his captor.

"What do you want from me?"

The other smirked, and with his lips trailing over Yami's neck, he whispered,

"What I want is for you to accept the power I am trying to give you"

Yami was starting to panic, but his logical thought kicked in, "What if I don't want it? I hate Yugi for what he has done to me, but I don't want to hurt him in return, if I did that, I would be no better than him. I don't want to bring harm to him, it wouldn't be worth it."

"Well, if you don't want it, then I will give it to you, just so everyone will know that you belong to me."

Before Yami could register what that meant, he was flipped completely around so that he was facing his attacker, and before he knew what was happening, he felt razor sharp fangs penetrate his neck, and the blinding white pain that followed.

Yami felt his strength leaving him, which made sense, his mind had finally registered that he was being attacked by a vampire. Now there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Yami's eyes were clouding over, as he was losing consciousness, and he was starting to go limp, the vampire was lowering him to the ground as he continued to drain him of his blood.

Finally, Yami was on his back with his body completely still, except for his short erratic breaths, his eyes were slightly open, his once bright crimson orbs, now a dull red. Yami could focus on nothing but the pain that had just been inflicted upon him and what he didn't know was that it was only going to get worse.

Yami could not even tell if the vampire was still there, until he moved into his line of vision, and he saw him bite his wrist and move it too his mouth, letting the offending substance hit his lips, he tried to refuse, but his strength was limited, so he moved his head slowly to the side, letting the vampire's blood hit his cheek instead of going in his mouth, where there would truly be no going back.

The vampire grew irritated and moved Yami's head back upward, the put his wrist to his mouth forcing his blood to run down his throat, and into his veins, where he would soon become a creature of eternal darkness, without any hope of regaining his purity.

Yami felt the blood flow through him, and subconsciously he closed his eyes and started to drain the vampire back, he thought of it as survival, and he knew that if he wanted his revenge on this creature, he would have to survive, and this was, whether he liked it or not, was the only way, he opened his eyes and the vampire saw the dull red slowly returning to a bright crimson.

Yami didn't have to suffer all of the following pain of becoming a vampire, as soon as he got what he needed to ensure his survival, he closed his eyes once again, and blacked out. His body finished its transformation, his nails grew and sharpened, his skin lost the exotic tan he once possessed back in the days of Egypt, and two razor sharp fangs became visible before his mouth closed.

Yami was unconscious as the vampire looked at his new acolyte, and said only this with a devilish grin...

"Now that you belong to me, you may as well know my name, and I will make sure you never forget it, this name will haunt you and forever remind you who you belong to. You now belong to...Bakura"

---------------------

Wow, OMG, this was a lot longer than I thought, but I am very proud of it

Now all you have to do is review and let me know what you think, it's not hard, it's that lil button right over here that says submit review.


	4. Bakura's Unexpected Guests

_Welcome back guys, I promised some of you last night I would have this updated today, and I have kept my promise. I know for a fact that several of you love this story, as I do. So with that said I give you chapter 4 of Tainted Heart._

_Warnings: blood and death, so if you don't like it, then leave._

----------------

Chapter 4: Bakura's Unexpected Guests

Yami was unconscious as the vampire looked at his new acolyte, and said only this with a devilish grin...

"Now that you belong to me, you may as well know my name, and I will make sure you never forget it, this name will haunt you and forever remind you who you belong to. You now belong to...Bakura"

Bakura, now having revealed himself to Yami, picked his limp form off of the ground, and was carrying him bridal style, with his head leaning against his shoulder, across the park and was now walking through a dark unseen area of the woods, which would lead them to Bakura's residence of sorts, which consisted of a crypt in the middle of a cemetery. Not exactly the most charming place, but it suited Bakura's fancy.

The moonlight shown its way through the looming trees overhead and lit the path, not that Bakura needed it, he had traveled this same path for years, all the while, taking innocents along with him, some thinking they would be companions to a lonely soul, others, well, let's just say that Yami isn't the _first_ one that Bakura has carried along this path.

A gentle breeze was blowing through the trees, causing more shadows to creep along the forest floor, no animals were heard scurrying through these parts, for they knew the evil that lurked here, and kept their distance, for they knew it would save them in the long run. Bakura was getting rather excited for his return, he kept glancing at Yami's prone form lying in his arms, anxiously awaiting the time that Yami would open his exotic crimson eyes once again. Bakura was letting his thoughts wander through his mind, even letting a small smirk grace his face, until he heard something that made that smirk disappear in an instant.

"Man, what a creepy place, how did you find it?" A voice said, male obviously, the tone was too ignorant for that of a female.

"I was looking for a place to just hang out, you know, the parents won't bug the shit out of me, and I ran across this place, seemed pretty cool." Another voice said, male also.

Bakura was becoming more irritated with each passing moment, he hated having unexpected guests, especially when he had a guest of his own lying in his own arms. These intruders had ruined his plans and they were not about to be let go unpunished. He continued walking, still carrying Yami all the while, until he breached the wall of trees, and came into plain sight.

The two boys noticed the new arrival, and the still figure being carried by it, and decided to enrage Bakura further.

"Yo man, you sure know how to find some cute guys, you think we can have a swing too?" They thought Bakura had brought Yami here to rape him and then kill him, too bad Bakura had already killed his human side, so that wasn't worrying him at all, the point was, this was _his _place and there was not one, but _two_ idiots that decided to trespass onto his land.

"I suggest you leave before I end up killing you in a very gruesome fashion," Bakura said with a monotone voice.

Both boys looked at each other and laughed, this guy thought he could kill them while lugging around an unconscious kid? That was just too amusing for them. And while it may have been amusing for them, Bakura kept that same calm composure, because he knew they would be dead before they even laid a single finger on him. He has had to fend off many intruders throughout the centuries, and these were no different.

After the boys stopped laughing, the first one drew a knife from his pocket and started advancing on Bakura while the other followed closely behind.

Bakura grew tired of this already, he had other plans and this was not part of them, so he gently placed Yami on the ground, with his back propped against a tree, he turned to face his prey, his silver eyes gleaming with rage.

Bakura watched as they kept on coming, grinning all the while, and he continued to stand there, as calm as the night. Until he walked a few steps forward, to give himself enough room so he wouldn't be limited in space. After about four steps he stopped again.

Both boys looked at each other again, and had a plan set in mind, they would attack him from two sides and after they finished this guy off, they could take his little boy toy and the night would be good.

Bakura had other plans...

He watched as they split up to take places on either side of him, trying to corner him, and he kept the same look of serene calmness the whole time.

Until one of the boys lunged at him from behind, Bakura heard his heart rate increase so he knew he would be the first to strike, so in one fluid movement, he slipped back and while the boy was falling toward the ground, he grabbed his arm with his left hand and pinned it behind his back with the same inhuman strength he had used against Yami, and while he was holding on to him, the other boy was coming from his left side, and in that same motion, he drug the captive one into the line of the other, and instead of Bakura being stabbed with the knife, it was his own friend.

The one being held gasped and then screamed in pain, the blade cutting into his chest, and right where his heart was, after some more gasping noises and blood starting to pool out of his mouth and onto the cold ground beneath them, he shut his eyes, confirming he was dead.

The one that struck him jumped back at what he had just done, stabbed his own friend and now he was alone to face this ungodly creature of darkness.

He stood in paralysis as Bakura dropped the corpse of his friend unceremoniously to the relentless dirt below, and started advancing on his last remaining target. The other saw this and realized he had lost, so he dropped his knife and started to run, but Bakura was not about to let that happen, he picked up the fallen knife and threw it at the fleeing boy, catching him right in the back, not in a fatal area but enough to stop him where he was.

The boy was crying out in pain, and trying to reach the blade to pull it out, but failing hopelessly, and when he saw the shadow of the vampire looming over him, he looked as far back as he was allowed, fear overtaking his entire body. He tried to crawl away, but not getting very far as Bakura slammed his right foot right into his back to prevent him from going anywhere, and to make the pain worse, he yanked the knife out of his back, and licked the blood off, making a disgusted face as this boy's blood was foul.

"Where do you think you're going? You have already put me in a bad mood for ruining my plans for tonight, and you think you can just crawl away?" Bakura smirked evilly, "I don't think so, I have a better idea for you"

Bakura then all of a sudden picked the boy up by his hair and drug him painfully across the cemetery until he got to a plain looking mausoleum, a steel door being the only access in or out of it, while holding the boy, he undid the lock on the door, and after opening it, walked inside still dragging his victim.

Wasn't a very big room, just big enough for a grave, had Bakura not taken it out years ago, so the room could be used for his own purposes, this was his dungeon of sorts, for intruders that did not leave when they were told, chains and shackles were attached to the concrete walls, dried blood stained the walls and floor, and many people had been killed here by this one creature that did not have any patience whatsoever for those who got in his way. He chained the boy to the wall, knowing he would not be able to go anywhere, what with the wound in his back, and even if he did manage to get free from the shackles, he still would have that steel door to contend with, so Bakura was not worried, he turned and left the boy to his dark prison, and when he started screaming for him not to leave him in there, Bakura shut the door, and all that was heard was the muffled screams of a frightened boy who knew his life was going to end.

Now that Bakura had taken care of that little problem, he returned to where he left Yami, and once again, picked him up very carefully, and carried him to his own crypt, that he found much more comfortable and spacious than the one he deemed his "dungeon".

Bakura knew it would still be a while before Yami awakened, so he walked to his crypt, which was in the middle of the graveyard, undid the lock, and went inside.

He set Yami on a huge bed that was covered in expensive silks and fabrics, and covered Yami in his favorite one, a black and crimson plush comforter, which he had stolen somewhere, been too long to remember, but he grew quite attached to it, and so he kept it. After Yami was sleeping soundly, or as soundly as an undead being can, he walked around looking at all his possessions, many of them artifacts from Egypt, his homeland, when he found this place, he brought these things with him, it added a comfy touch to his homely graveyard, others would think it is crazy, but Bakura found it very nice, no neighbors, no loud noise, an occasional brat every now and then, but otherwise it was home.

Bakura, as a vampire, did not believe in the whole coffin deal, he thought it was nonsense, so he slept in the bed that Yami currently inhabited. He did not wish to disturb Yami now, for when he awoke, that is when the fun would begin, so he took a place amongst his pillows and covers he had scattered across the floor, and slept there until his new companion awoke to his new life.

------------------

Wow, so what you guys think? I totally loved this chap, I hope you did too, if you did, leave a review, it will be much appreciated.


	5. Yami's Awakening

_I am feeling so incredibly awesome right now, I have returned from my vacation in Alabama, which is where I have been for the last week and some, but all of my people already know that, and now I am totally syked about my stories and what twists and turns they will be taking. I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter for quite some time, especially a certain someone who happens to be turning 14 today (you know who are), and so here is the chapter that everyone is waiting for _

---------------

Chapter 5: Yami's Awakening

Bakura did not wish to disturb Yami now, for when he awoke, that is when the fun would begin, so he took a place amongst his pillows and covers he had scattered across the floor, and slept there until his new companion awoke to his new life.

---A couple of hours later---

Bakura woke up and discovered that Yami was still unconscious on the bed, and he was wondering why it was taking him so long to recover from the transformation, but the thought didn't last long, he now had an eternity to wait for Yami, because it wasn't like he was going anywhere no time soon. So Bakura got up and went outside for some air.

He stepped out into the cool dark night and walked from grave to grave looking at the names of those who had perished throughout the years, not really caring who any of them were, he was just keeping himself occupied until Yami woke up, and so he continued scanning the graves until he was walking the perimeter of the cemetery and he came across the corpse of the boy that had been stabbed earlier and remembered that he did indeed leave the body there. Well to pass the time, he decided to dispose of the body, and so he picked the boy up by the back of his shirt and started dragging it across the ground until he got to a grave that looked a little weird, especially when compared to the other normal graves.

He pressed down on a switch that slipped into the rest of the stone and a deep rumbling noise was heard, it sounded like rock rubbing against rock, and then a hole became visible under a very light layer of dirt in front of the headstone, Bakura looked down into the hole to reveal a pit that he himself had built ages ago, and so he followed the stairs leading down into the depths of the pit while still dragging the body and it thumping against each step.

When he reached the bottom, he threw the body in front of him unto the hard stone floor, and the smack of skin hitting concrete was heard. He then put two fingers to his lips and gave a high-pitched whistle that was soon drowned out by growling and the stomping of padded feet which belonged to Bakura's two very precious pets.

While Bakura stood on the bottom step, he watched as two huge black wolves pounded across the room and then jumping on the body of the dead kid, began to viciously tear and rip the skin off and devouring the entire form, bones and all. Blood was splattering over the floor, the walls, everywhere, and Bakura just watched with amusement as his pets got rid of the intruder more thoroughly than he could have imagined.

When the body was completely gone and only the blood stained portion of the floor was all that remained, Bakura stepped into the room and got down on one knee and beckoned his pets to him, who in turn saw their master was present and walked calmly over to him and sat in front of him, while Bakura reached out and petted both of them at the same time, giving words of praise and telling them what a wonderful job they did.

Bakura was rubbing their jet black fur and looked into their soul piercing golden eyes, and was admiring their impressive build and was thinking about just how powerful both of them really were, but then again he has had these creatures for years, and he thought back to when he first came across them...

---flashback---

Bakura had reached yet another century of his eternal life, and he wasn't ecstatic about his age anymore, after a number of centuries, he kind of didn't care how old he was anymore. He was traveling through some mountains, he didn't know which ones anymore, he had been discovered in the village he had been inhabiting, and even though he could kill off all of the villagers, he didn't see the point, so he decided to travel elsewhere. Of course he was alone, he wasn't a big fan of company, which was alright, because others preferred not to know about him, and if they found out, Bakura would usually silence them before the nights end, but he wasn't in the mood tonight, luckily for them.

He was walking with no particular destination in mind, just wandering, thinking about nothing in particular, and when he heard a noise, like crunching snow, he didn't pay it no mind, he continued, and when he heard it again, he actually looked around and when he saw nothing, he walked on. He was starting to get annoyed, because he hadn't fed in days and if he found out it was some pathetic kid or some homeless man trying to look for a companion, he was going to make sure they died a painful death.

So after hearing that same noise for a third time, he stopped altogether and looked around him, in every direction trying to pinpoint the noise and what kept causing it, when he had his back turned he heard the sound of running and then a loud growling followed, and when he turned around, all he saw was a massive form cloaked in black fly at him and before he knew it, he was on his back, holding onto the jaws of a huge black wolf, who was snarling and drool was dripping onto his face which he gave a disgusted scoff at. Then he heard another growl and it wasn't from the beast he was holding onto...

He looked to his side and saw yet another black wolf, just as big and fearsome as the first running at him, he would have to end this quick, otherwise he could be stuck out here for days trying to heal, and without feeding he may just perish himself and he for one was not ready to give up his eternal life.

And so with a swift kick to the ribs of the first wolf, he kicked it off of him and while the second one was lunging at him, he grabbed it by the throat and slammed it into the frozen ground and in the same motion he withdrew his fangs and bit into the wolf's neck that caused it to emit a painful growl and then a pitiful whimpering, and when Bakura had successfully drained the beast of its blood, he slowly stood up and looked to where he kicked the first one.

All he saw was the disturbed snow where it had fallen and the tracks of when it got up and moved, and with his renewed strength and senses he heard the creature behind him trying the same trick again, he swiftly turned around and grabbed it by its front paws and slammed its back unto the ground like its partner, and while the creature was stunned, he drained this beast of its blood as well.

After feeding off both of them, he felt completely recharged, fresh blood coursing through his veins and he felt fantastic, these wolves were more powerful than he first thought, and after a moment of thought, he decided to adopt them, and walking to each of them, he slit his wrist and let enough of his mixed blood into their mouths that they started howling and snarling in pain, and after writhing on the ground for a few minutes, they went still. Bakura watched as they opened their new eyes and glowing with a renewed rage, their golden eyes shown through the night, and their fur seemed to have gotten darker than before, and when both of them got up, they walked over to Bakura who petted both in turn, and then he started walking in the direction he was going, and now both of his new pets followed behind him...

---End flashback---

Bakura looked down at them again and they were enjoying the attention, so he decided to spend a little more time with them, and got up so he could sit on the bottom step and continued to rub and talk with his two pets.

Bakura decided to give them names...the first he named Tyris, seemed to fit the larger male somehow and had a bit of a ring to it, the slightly smaller male he named Anubis, after one of the many gods from his homeland, he felt these names suited them and so they have had them for the many years that they have followed Bakura.

---elsewhere---

Yami awoke to a massive headache, his bright crimson eyes opened, and after subconsciously feeling his neck, everything that had happened came rushing back to him, being at the park, arguing with Bakura, then being bitten, and the last thing he remembered was draining Bakura so he would survive.

Yami quickly sat up and realized he didn't know where he was, he knew he passed out at the park, but here he was sitting in a very decorated room by himself, and even the vampire was nowhere to be found. Yami got off the bed and started walking around the room, he had no idea how long he had been out of it. He started looking at all the artifacts scattered across the room, and he recognized some of them from Egypt, his homeland, and really wondered just where he was. After glancing at a few more things, he saw a door and walked over to it, and after opening it, he saw it was still night and after wandering outside he looked around for anything that might seem familiar and of course, knowing his luck, there wasn't.

He started thinking again about what all happened before he passed out, he remembered that he was attacked and by a vampire no less, and then he remembered what Bakura had said to him...

"Well, if you don't want it, then I will give it to you, just so everyone will know that you belong to me."

What did he mean by that? Does that mean that he was a vampire now? He reached up and felt over his neck, trying to find the puncture wounds, and not finding any, had thought maybe it was a dream? An illusion? He then looked more closely at his skin, it was much paler than it was a few hours ago, and then he saw his nails, they were longer and sharper than before.

Yami was starting to panic, he knew there was one thing that would prove him right or wrong, and so he moved his tongue over his teeth and when he got to a sharp fang, it cut his tongue and then he tasted blood, and then after the initial shock of that he used his finger to find the other fang and knew for certain, this had happened, and now he was a vampire, and there was nothing he could do about it, and he couldn't run away because he had no idea where to start running and for all he knew he was going to get lost and stay lost, because he didn't know where he was.

Yami continued looking around and walking from grave to grave, thinking about what he was going to do, what if Bakura came back? What would he do? There was no way he could stand a chance against him, he was shown that very recently. While he was walking, he noticed a spot on the ground that was stained with blood that had been shed not that long ago, he looked around for anyone that it might have come from, and when finding noone, he started to get that feeling of hopelessness again, and then he noticed something else...

There was dirt that looked like someone or something was drug across it, and so he followed it, and when he came to a solid steel door, he looked at it and was trying to figure out what exactly would be behind there, was it a person? Was it a friend? Or was it someone else trying to make his life worse? Tonight just wasn't his night.

He continued looking at that door, trying to figure out what to do, should he open it? Or leave alone? Did he really want to know what was behind it? Before he got too deep in his thoughts, he heard a voice addressing him...

"So, had enough rest have we?" Yami jumped at the sudden noise, and then turned around to be facing none other than Bakura...

Yami was at a loss for words, he just continued staring at him and slowly backing up as Bakura was slowly advancing on him, until he hit the door he had been staring at so hard just a few minutes ago, after seeing Bakura, he had totally forgotten that door was there.

Bakura was grinning until he decided to break the silence...

"Did you have a nice nap?"

Yami just stared at him, until he couldn't help but ask, the curiosity had driven him to ask...

"What is behind this door?"

Bakura looked past Yami at the door he was referring to, and then said...

"This door? Oh, you mean the door to my dungeon, what lies behind that door is something you will find most interesting."

Yami gave him a quizzical look, he didn't know what he meant by that, he looked over his right shoulder back at the door he was leaning against, and he was really curious now, he wanted to know, but then again he also had that doubt that maybe he didn't.

Bakura didn't give him much choice, he walked up to the door, and after Yami almost jumped out of his skin because he got that close to him, he watched as Bakura opened the steel door, and before he could move to see what was inside, he heard a pathetic moaning sound, whatever was in there was hurt and maybe wouldn't be living much longer without some medical help as soon as possible, Yami didn't know what to expect.

Bakura gently grabbed Yami's hand, and holding it firmly, he led him inside and what Yami saw threw his mind for a loop.

There was a boy probably not much older than him chained to the wall and there was a puddle of blood at his feet, but Yami saw no visible wound, where was he bleeding? He stood still in shock, why was there a kid chained up in here? And what did Bakura do to him?

Bakura let go of Yami's hand, and walked over to the boy who recoiled in fear at seeing him again so soon, he tried to push himself into the wall just so he could get away from him.

The boy saw Yami and wasted no time in trying to get away from Bakura.

"Hey kid, help me please, this guy is nuts, he killed my friend and now he is gonna kill you and me, we gotta get away from here, please help me." The boy was in tears now, he was scared out of his mind, and he was trying desperately to get free.

Yami looked at him in sympathy, what could he do? He couldn't make Bakura let him go, he already knew himself that he couldn't escape, but he could try, he didn't want to see this kid die in front of him.

Bakura was looking at the kid with an amused look, he really thought he was going to get away from here alive?

Yami was getting more worried as he saw more blood running down the kid's legs and making the puddle bigger, he saw no harm in trying to help him.

"Can't you just let him go? I don't think he will say anything, why keep him here?"

Bakura looked at Yami and had forgotten that Yami was unconscious when he encountered those two boys, so he decided to enlighten himself.

"Yami, do you know what this boy and his friend was going to do to you if I hadn't put him in here and disposed of the other?"

Yami thought about it, what _were_ those guys doing here to start with? And what did Bakura mean when he said what were they going to do to him? What did _he_ have to do with this?

Yami looked at Bakura and when he received no answer, he decided to bring Yami up to date on the situation.

"If I hadn't taken care of these little brats, they were going to take you from me and rape you while you were unconscious and then kill you."

The boy on the wall knew he was screwed now, that is what they had planned to do to Yami, but this was before Bakura handed their asses to them, and now that Yami knew their intentions, he knew he wasn't going to help him now, and now he was going to get what was coming to him and in spades.

Yami just stood there absorbing all of this information, now that he knew what they planned, he was infuriated, his crimson eyes flashing a dangerous red.

Bakura knew this is how he would react, he knew once Yami knew what they would have done, he was going to be mad, and now that the stage was set, he could get rid of this problem.

"Yami, what would like to happen to this poor pathetic soul, now that you know what his intentions were?"

Yami was mad yes, but now he was feeling a little weird, he just lost a lot of strength all of a sudden and before he knew it, he was on one knee with Bakura looking at him in amusement, his plan was unfolding perfectly, he knew now that Yami was a vampire, and he hadn't fed yet, this is what he would be experiencing, and now, all he had to do was hand the kid to him and watch his plan wrap itself up.

"What's wrong with me?" Yami asked, grimacing in pain now, he had never felt like this before, and he didn't like it one bit.

"You haven't fed, that is what is wrong, and the only way to make this horrible pain go away is to drain this mortal fool of his life." Bakura answered.

Yami shot his head up, he had to kill this kid? Just a few minutes ago, he didn't want this kid to die at all, and now all of that had changed dramatically.

Yami didn't want to kill this kid... But he wanted this feeling to go away too...

--------------------

I will end it right there, don't you just hate me now? -grins-

So, what will Yami do? Will he take his first kill with guilt? Or will he accept that this kid had it coming to him?

You will just have to wait until I update again won't you? -grins evilly-

Happy Birthday Hitokiri!

Hope you liked it

As for the rest of you, leave me some love, this chapter took me a while.


	6. Yami's First Victim

_Look at who has returned for the next installment of Tainted Heart. I know this has taken me forever and a day and then some more, but that is because most of you know that I struck a very small block as far as this chapter was concerned. However, now thanks to Yami-chan aka Kunoichi2006 and Yami no Hitokiri, I now have what I need to continue, is that not awesome?_

_For chapter dedications, the aforementioned authoresses i.e. Yami-chan and Hitokiri are the ones to thank for their opinions and contributed ideas, thanks a lot you guys (huggles)_

_Now without any further interference, I give you chapter 6 of Tainted Heart._

_Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy stuff, nothing too extreme yet, but you will see what I mean, and of course, a vampire fic has blood, duh, abuse will be here shortly, so just keep yourself prepared. Enjoy_

-----------------------

Chapter 6: Yami's First Victim

Yami didn't want to kill this kid... But he wanted this feeling to go away too...

Yami still sat there on one knee holding his stomach as the pain seemed to intensify, he should have known that when he felt his fangs, that he was indeed now a vampire, and that this moment was going to come upon him sooner or later, he just wished it hadn't been so soon.

He clenched his eyes shut, trying his best to bear the pain that was wracking his body, because he was still new at this, he had no time to get used to this, and later on this pain would be no bother to him, however that was not helping him now.

Bakura just looked on, face still carrying that same amused look, he was so impressed with himself, and now he just had to continue his plan, and after this intruder was taken care of, they could move to a more interesting activity.

"Yami, the only way that this pain will subside, is when this fool's blood is coursing through your veins,"

Yami looked up at him regardless of the excruciating pain,

"I can't, I don't want to be a murderer, this is not right,"

OK, so this was taking a little longer than he cared for, but he did not let his frustration show.

"Yami, understand what this fool was going to do to you, if I had not stopped him, he would have "_murdered_" you as you put it, and you know he would have done it without a second thought, am I correct?"

Yami did consider that, but just because one person was going to do something, doesn't mean you should do it, right?

Yami's head was pounding, he shut his eyes again, and he seemed to be trying his hardest to refuse what Bakura was trying to give him, all the while the kid on the wall, well he just knew what was going to happen, if Yami didn't kill him, Bakura sure would, after all, he had no problem whatsoever doing away with his friend earlier.

Yami turned his head away from Bakura, while Bakura almost lost his cool, but he stopped himself before doing anything rash. If Yami was not going to take the kid the easy way, then he would just have to tempt Yami, because no starving vampire can resist the pull of the need of blood.

So leaving Yami in his chosen spot on the floor, Bakura walked over to the boy, and after the kid tried once again to merge himself into the wall trying to escape Bakura and failing, he just stared at Bakura with fear-stricken eyes.

"You will be his first victim whether he likes it or not, he is going to have to learn, and right now, you are the only available prey, so enjoy your next few seconds of life, because it will not be lasting much longer, that I can guarantee."

Bakura then grabbed the boy by the back of the head, digging his nails into the back of his skull just enough to paralyze him, that way he could not try to run off, after the boy went limp, Bakura undid the chains that was holding him up, and dragged him over to Yami's crouched form. Bakura got down on his knees and put his free hand on Yami's shoulder to lower him onto his other knee so that he would be more comfortable, and after Yami was still, he had stopped convulsing, and was now barely shaking and looking at Bakura trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Bakura just looked at Yami as he held the boy down in front of him, holding him up so that Yami would not have to exert much energy to get what he needed. Yami looked from the kid to Bakura with a horrified look, the kid was looking at him with pleading eyes, because Bakura had pierced a vital nerve, he could not speak or move, but he was still alive and fully aware of what was going on.

Bakura took the hand that was penetrating the back of the kid's skull, and made Yami look as he took a single nail and gently pressed and drug it along the boy's neck, tearing the soft flesh and causing a small steady line of blood to flow from the wound, the boy made a mumbling pained sound, but he couldn't move away or anything, he was helpless in every manner now.

Yami just watched the blood flow in astonishment, never had blood looked so appealing, and then once the metallic coppery smell of it hit his nose, he all but went mad, but he kept his composure, and inhaled deeply, he still was not sure about this, he wanted the blood so bad, but he also didn't want to feel guilty about what he was going to do to obtain that blood.

Bakura held the boy closer to Yami's mouth, hoping that Yami would just follow instincts from this point on and just take the sweet nectar being offered to him, because this will most likely be the easiest victim Yami will ever have, and this is only easy because he needs to learn how this is done.

Bakura was correct, Yami subconsciously drew closer to the boy's neck, and without even thinking anymore, he opened his mouth and gently pressed his fangs into the tender flesh below, breaking the skin further than what Bakura had done for him. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of ecstasy take him over.

Yami felt the skin give way to his fangs, and then the wave of blood that hit the back of his mouth, he was lost. He was enjoying the feel of the blood as it rolled around in his mouth, hitting every taste bud individually and giving him a new sense of pleasure with each one that got hit.

Yami loved the feel of the blood as it ran down his throat, warm smooth liquid flowing into him and then as he began to draw the blood, that created new feelings in him, causing the blood to flow into his system faster, and increasing that feeling even more. Yami could not stop himself, he felt the kid's heartbeat getting slower, it was like a thudding sound in his head, he couldn't place it at first, that and the moment he didn't care, but when he noticed the pattern was changing to a slower weakening thud, he opened his eyes and immediately thought about what he was doing.

Yami jerked away from the kid, who was now dead, his eyes had closed while Yami was draining him, and Bakura just set the body down and grinned at Yami.

Yami thought about more clearly what had happened, he took a kid's life, and even worse he enjoyed it!

Yami was beating himself inside, how could he do that? He had no control after Bakura put the kid in front of him, and he didn't even realize what he had been doing until the kid was dead.

Bakura saw Yami's turmoil, and said only this...

"You feel much better now don't you?"

Yami stopped and thought about that, yes, he did feel better, his head was not pounding anymore, he was not spazzing or convulsing anymore, the world seemed and looked clearer, like his vision was a window that had just been cleaned, no more blurry images, just clear sight.

Yami just sat there and thought this over, even though he did not like that he killed that kid, he could not get over how wonderful and utterly enticing the smell and feel of the blood was when it hit him, and the pure ecstasy that followed it, he could not describe how much better he felt.

Bakura saw that he had come to realize just how much he enjoyed it, and maybe now he would take to the idea better in the future, after all to _survive _as a vampire, one must _kill_ like a vampire.

Bakura stood up and gently took hold of Yami's arm, and helped him up and led him outside, Yami seemed like he was in a trance, not looking around or moving on his own, he followed where ever Bakura took him without any resistance.

Bakura cleared the way in front of the door, and made Yami stand by his side, out of the way, and put his fingers to his lips and whistled a long high note, after he stopped, there was silence for a few seconds until growling was heard...

Yami heard the growling and picked his head up and looked in the direction of the sound, just in time to see two huge canine-like forms emerge from a hole in the ground in front of a headstone and come zipping past them and into the room they had just come from, he jumped back a couple of feet because he thought they were going to crash right into them, while Bakura stood right where he was and did not flinch even in the slightest, he had his pets trained for this, and he must say he was a pretty good trainer, because they jumped inside and the next thing Yami heard was bones crunching and flesh ripping and tearing, along with menacing growls and barks coming from the two fighting wolves.

Yami jerked his head to look back in the room they had just come from, and when curiosity got the better of him, he stepped over to the doorway and watched in horror as he saw those two jet black forms tear apart the body of the kid he just killed, and he stood in shock.

He watched on without moving at all, until Bakura came over and put his hand on his shoulder, snapping Yami out of his trance,

"I do this so that no one will interfere with my life style, if I get rid of the evidence that there was someone here, then they have no reason to invade my privacy... Plus I just enjoy the sound of tearing flesh."

Yami felt a chill run up his spine when he heard Bakura say that, and thought _just how psychotic is this guy?_

Yami turned away when he didn't want to hear the noise anymore, and started walking away, Bakura smirked and followed.

Yami looked up at the moon, bright and full, and was thinking,

_This is the only thing I will ever see anymore, I am stuck here._

Bakura knew Yami had a sense of helplessness right now, but that would soon pass, in the mean time he could at least keep him distracted.

He walked up next to Yami and took hold of his hand and when Yami looked to see Bakura's hand cupped around his, he looked back at Bakura...

"What have I become?" He asked quietly, voice full of despair.

"What you have become is an instrument of judgment, we choose who is worthy of living and who is not, we decide whose sins will or will not be forgiven, and thus we help out the Gods carry out their will, do you understand?"

Yami did not buy that, they needed to kill in order to survive, and as unlikely as this is, what if they _did_ rid the world of every unworthy soul? What then? Would they die and go to join the Gods? Or be sent to the Underworld for their crimes?

"You will understand in time, but for now, you need rest and comfort, a vampire's first kill is always the hardest because your new body will be getting used to the new blood that runs through it, and then you will only get stronger with each new kill."

Yami still did not like the idea, but he was feeling out of it, in more ways than one, and now he had no choice but to get used to this, it is not like he can turn back time and change ever going to that park and preventing this.

Yami let Bakura lead him back to the room where he woke up in, and after closing the door and locking it, led Yami to the bed and while Bakura was walking away to go grab something, Yami felt he had to ask Bakura something...

"Why me?"

Bakura turned around and looked toward Yami, who still had his back facing him looking at the floor.

Bakura, whether he will ever admit it or not, was caught off guard by Yami's question.

Yami still had not moved, he was kind of afraid of Bakura's answer to be honest.

Bakura's eyes softened, something that had not happened in centuries, and also that grin he had been wearing for years had disappeared, he felt this would be a good time to tell Yami what he really felt.

He walked up behind Yami and gently turned him around so that Yami was facing him, tears threatening to spill from those crimson orbs.

Bakura had never told anyone anything important like this, so he was hoping he did not screw this up...

"There is something about you Yami...that draws me to you."

Yami got a sort of puzzled look on his face and while still looking at the floor,

"What is it? What is so special about me? Out of all the people you could choose to have stand by your stand, why did it have to be me?"

Bakura felt like he was caving, he couldn't explain it, there was just that _something_ that drew him to Yami, he had been watching him for some time, and every night he saw him, he wanted him even more, and then once him and his other half had that argument, he felt this was the opportunity to claim him as his own for all eternity.

Yami looked at Bakura's face, searching for an answer, and finding none, and Bakura's silence was not helping.

Yami looked down back at the floor, feeling even worse than before, now Bakura would be mad at him, and he had to spend the rest of his life with him.

Bakura saw Yami's expression sadden and he couldn't stop himself from what he did next...

He placed a hand under Yami's chin and brought it up to his face and before Yami could react to the strange behavior, Bakura gently kissed him on the lips.

Yami's eyes widened in shock, Bakura was kissing him, not exactly what he was expecting from his silence to his question.

However, after that brief moment of thought, he just relaxed and leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes in the process.

Bakura glad that Yami did not push him away, started to deepen the kiss, letting go of Yami's chin and slid his hand to the back of Yami's neck and drawing him closer to him, while he put his other hand on Yami's waist holding him in place.

Yami felt something spark in him and he was so lost in the moment that he slowly and subconsciously raised and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss further, Bakura took this as a good sign, and slowly ran his tongue over Yami's lower lip begging for entrance and when Yami opened his mouth in compliance, Bakura started exploring every inch of it, and even tasting some of the blood from the kid that Yami had drained earlier.

Bakura was ecstatic at this point, Yami was not pushing him away and even now he was joining in, and without either of them noticing it, they had slowly lowered themselves onto Bakura's bed, Yami still having his arms wrapped around Bakura's neck while Bakura continued his kiss. After a couple of moments of their legs hanging off the side of the bed, Bakura while still kissing Yami gently picked him up so as not to disrupt the moment and laid him completely on the bed with Bakura laying on top of him, and kissing even deeper.

Yami was enjoying this so much, he had no idea he was going to fall for this vampire, the one that had changed him against his will, and planned on keeping him with him forever, and right now he didn't care, he wanted this moment to last forever...

Yami's eyes still closed as well Bakura's continued kissing until Yami removed his arms from Bakura's neck and wrapped them around his chest drawing his body closer to his, and Bakura did not resist in the slightest, he wanted to be closer to Yami, but did not want to ruin the moment, and so they continued, still enjoying the feel of each other pressed against the other...

-----------------------

(Grinning madly) whoa, I almost got carried away didn't I?

I know many of you are crying right now, and don't worry, I promised there would be fluff in this chapter, and it's there, just not all of it, if I put all of it on this one chapter, you might not return for the next chapter, so this is my way of guaranteeing that you will come back.

This was the little twist I was not expecting myself, but do not worry, the abuse part will come later for a completely different reason, my mind has changed and this will make it better, I swear, just wait and see.

Now if you liked the chapter, leave a review, and let me know how I did on my little fluff piece, still kinda new at this remember? LOL

See you for the next chapter, and don't hate me too much Hitokiri (still grinning madly)


	7. Bakura's Past Returns

_Good afternoon to all! I know I said that I would not be able to update my stories that much while the contest is in progress, but I actually have enough time where I can update this, merely because I posted my entry for the contest yesterday and I am completely caught up on all of my other projects at the moment. Not to mention that Hitokiri will stab me repeatedly with a dull blade if I don't hurry up and get this written and posted._

_I hope you guys like my newest twist that will be occurring in this chapter, and hopefully there will be some that will not kill me for it. Think about it this way, Bakura will have Yami no questions asked, and I have decided to keep this as darkshipping, I thought about changing it back to puzzleshipping, but I will have other stories that will be puzzle, but this one will stick as dark._

_Enough words, on with the story! And so sorry it took me so long to update, but it is still earlier than I expected, so be happy everybody!_

_Warnings: blood, abuse and yaoi_

-----------------------

Chapter 7: Bakura's Past Returns

Yami's eyes still closed as well, Bakura continued kissing until Yami removed his arms from Bakura's neck and wrapped them around his chest drawing his body closer to his, and Bakura did not resist in the slightest, he wanted to be closer to Yami, but did not want to ruin the moment, and so they continued, still enjoying the feel of each other pressed against the other...

This moment was just too good to be true, Bakura was thinking very faintly in the back of his head that things would not be running this smoothly, he honestly expected Yami to hate him for the first few millennia, yet that would not stop him from taking what he wanted. Yami however was now complying just as fiercely as Bakura was, and with no complaints from either one of them.

Yami was so lost in the moment that he didn't even feel Bakura's hand slip under his shirt and start rubbing smooth circles over his stomach, if anything he arched his back toward the touch craving more, while moaning softly into Bakura's mouth as they continued kissing passionately. Bakura enjoyed the feel of the moan coming from his tri-colored vampiric lover and only wanted to continue, so he moved his hand up higher until he brushed over a soft piece of flesh that was sensitive enough that caused Yami to almost moan out loud if his mouth wasn't being ravaged at the moment.

Bakura smirked knowing he had found a sensitive area, but stopped there and removed his hand from Yami's chest and down lower and started stroking his inner thighs, causing Yami to gasp even more but made no move whatsoever to stop Bakura's actions.

Yami and Bakura was so gone at this point, that they didn't even hear the two painful howls that came from outside.

Bakura was about to start exploring the deeper regions than where he currently was, when he heard not his own two wolves growling and barking, but two new ones, ones he was sure he recognized, but at the moment his mind was not registering much but the one laying below him craving more attention. He looked up when he heard what he knew was his own two wolves' painful yelping and howling, followed by the two other familiar growls and mad barking.

Bakura started to get up off the bed when the door to his mausoleum was slammed open and a dark figure stood there in the doorway.

Yami was thrown out of his hazed moment of lust, when he heard the loud crashing sound of Bakura's heavy steel door being practically ripped off its hinges, and that was when he heard the painful howls of the wolves he saw just a short while ago tearing apart the body of the kid he had killed, and was wondering what was going on.

Bakura recognized it whoever it was, because he leaped off the bed and stood protectively in front of Yami who was still on the bed shocked out of his mind.

The dark figure looked to Yami and chuckled and then put his gaze back on Bakura.

"So Bakura, it would seem you had finally found a place where you thought you could hide from me, and not to mention a wonderful place where you could take your victims and no one would be able to hear their screams, no matter how painful," he looked back to Yami, "or enjoyable, they may be." A dark chuckle followed which made Bakura lose his temper.

"Why are you here!?" Bakura yelled, causing Yami to flinch at the tone.

"Why?" The figure chuckled again, "But Bakura, you and I are such _good_ friends, of course I would want to see how you are doing, as well as give you a housewarming gift," he grinned sadistically, one that rivaled Bakura's.

At that moment, two more painful howls broke the silence and the sounds of two bodies being drug were heard, and what Bakura and Yami saw made them gasp in horror.

There, in the doorway, approached two new creatures, only they were not black as night like Bakura's wolves had been, but they were a blazing red and one looked just as fierce and bloodthirsty as the other, but that was not caught their attention...

What caught them was what the strangers hell hounds were carrying...

Bakura's wolves were yelping and growling pathetically as the back of their necks were tightly clamped on by the others that drug them here, and were losing strength fast, as they had been ripped apart and beaten mercilessly.

The stranger nodded his head slightly and his own two hellhounds let go of Bakura's and they fell unceremoniously to the floor where they continued panting and gasping for breath.

Bakura and Yami stood shell-shocked at what they were witnessing, the same wolves that looked so fierce and deadly just moments before were now laying on the floor slowly losing more blood and fading fast, as the ones that issued that treatment were towering above them ready to continue as soon as they were given the command.

The stranger laughed darkly,

"Bakura, I must say, your pets were so much fun to play with, my own had not had a challenge like that in some time, but I always said you needed to keep yours locked up incase something bad happened to them."

Bakura was enraged but fearful of his hound's lives, they may be vampiric hounds, but if they lose enough blood, they will perish as well.

Bakura glared dangerously at the stranger,

"Why are you here?" He repeated in a quieter, more hateful tone.

"Well Bakura, if you must know, I am just here to wreck your life, like you did mine, so I am considering this payment for all those years I had to suffer, that's all."

Yami was confused, this stranger seemed to know Bakura, but how? Bakura seemed to be the type that he would kill anyone if he didn't find them useful in some way.

Bakura looked down at his hounds, getting worse by the moment,

"Look, I let you go, now why can't you just leave me in peace?" He finally said.

"Peace? Bakura, you do not even know the meaning of the word!" The stranger's tone was getting louder.

Bakura retaliated.

"Things have been just fine for the past few centuries, why couldn't you just leave it at that!?"

The stranger only shook his head,

"Bakura, the only reason you have had this peace as you call it, is because I did not know you had traveled to another country just to get away from me, its because you knew you had raised one demon too many, and this particular one just happens to be the one that _didn't_ take your little vampiric joke too well."

Yami paled, this guy was another that Bakura had created? And just how did he plan on getting his revenge on him? He already tore his hellhounds apart, what more could he do besides destroy him?

"Bakura, I am going to make you suffer for ruining my life, and the best way to do that...", he then looked at Yami again, "is to ruin the life of your most recent creation."

Bakura panicked, he was not going to let him take Yami from him, he would not know how to defend himself, and he was still learning his abilities and would not be able to fight back.

Yami on the other hand went still, he was going to use him to get back at Bakura.

The figure smirked and these were his last words...

"Bakura, there is an old saying,"

"Don't raise more demons than you can lie down."

"You raised one too many, and it is I who will issue your downfall, and by using the one you seem to actually have a_ real_ attraction for."

With that said, the stranger jumped forward and forcefully pushed Yami back onto the bed, and after staring into Yami's horror stricken eyes, he shoved his head to the side exposing his neck and latched on and started draining him, causing Yami to yell out loud from the pain, while Yami was trying his best to push the other off of him.

Bakura saw the others rapid movements but as he was heading over to get the other off of Yami, the strangers two hellhounds pounced from the doorway and caused Bakura to come crashing against the far wall from the sheer force of the contact of the two massive forms.

Bakura regained his composure and looked back to the bed to see Yami's eyes glazing over from being drained, while the one on top of him continued draining him, and when he got back up, one of the hellhounds jumped on his back, pushing him back to the floor, and pinning him there, while the other hellhound stood near his head ready to crunch his face off if his master said to do so.

Bakura was trying to get the two hounds off of him, but when he saw the other release his grip on Yami's neck, and he just laid there unmoving, Bakura panicked, a vampire as young as Yami, if drained too much, he could kill him, Bakura was paralyzed from shock.

The stranger looked back from Yami's still form back to Bakura's trapped underneath the weight of his pets and grinned.

"Think about this way Bakura, now that I have what I want, I will leave you alone as long as you don't interfere with me, and next time, think about who you change before you follow through on it, it may come back and bite you."

He laughed again and picked Yami up bridal-style, and after walking outside, he whistled high and loud to call his hounds who got off Bakura and ran outside where they all disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

Bakura, as much pain as he was in, got up and ran outside to see if they were still there, and found nothing.

Bakura lowered his head in despair, he finally found someone who made his existence seem worthwhile, and then he gets taken away from him, and not to mention his own hounds were now laying there torn and beaten on the floor.

He could only save one of them at a time, so he walked back inside and kneeling back down to his hounds, slit his wrists and let his hounds lick the blood pouring from each wrist and hoping that this way his hounds could be saved so they could help him save Yami and kill the bastard that came back to haunt him after all these years.

Bakura was not in great shape himself after being attacked, so after he lost enough blood trying to keep his hounds alive, he passed out and fell next to them, who soon stopped moving because of their own injuries.

Meanwhile, a certain stranger and two blood red hellhounds walked into a rather decrepit building which seemed to be perhaps a once thriving castle, but had not been used in centuries, he walked down a number of hallways and down a few sets of stairs leading down into a dark dungeon, where he carried Yami and placed him in one of the empty cells and after setting him down on a very uncomfortable bed, he walked out, locked the door and headed back to his own chambers to contemplate how he was going to make his new prisoner's life miserable.

----------------------

Alright, be happy Hitokiri, this took me forever, and of course, I also left another cliffhanger so you will come back, as well as all of my other wonderful fans.

Leave a review and tell me how I did, and can you guess who the stranger is? I am not gonna tell, you will have to find out in the next chapter, whenever I get around to it.

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Yami's Spirit Broken

_Alright all, I tried typing this up days ago, but apparently my computer did not want that happening, so I am trying it again, and hopefully someone is watching over me enough to make sure I get through it this time. Hitokiri will stab me if I don't hurry up and update this so she can start threatening me for the next one. Love You Hitokiri. This chapter will also be having my first ever lemon, so that is why the rating had to be moved up a bit. There will be forced clash shipping in this, so that means my first lemon will be a rape, and if you know what clash is, then you now know who the stranger from before is._

_Warnings: Rape, abuse, blood and yaoi._

_Enjoy!_

------------------

Chapter 8: Yami's Spirit Broken

Bakura was not in great shape himself after being attacked, so after he lost enough blood trying to keep his hounds alive, he passed out and fell next to them, who soon stopped moving because of their own injuries.

Meanwhile, a certain stranger and two blood red hellhounds walked into a rather decrepit building which seemed to be perhaps a once thriving castle, but had not been used in centuries, he walked down a number of hallways and down a few sets of stairs leading down into a dark dungeon, where he carried Yami and placed him in one of the empty cells and after setting him down on a very uncomfortable bed, he walked out, locked the door and headed back to his own chambers to contemplate how he was going to make his new prisoner's life miserable.

As the stranger was walking back to his chambers in the tallest tower of the castle, a person approached him, apparently a slave of his, for the tattered clothing and deathlike stench that radiated from him was enough to prove him anything otherwise.

The slave cringed in fear as the hellhounds began growling as someone was approaching their master.

"M... M... Master Marik, would you like anything now that you have returned?" He asked fearfully.

The stranger, now known as Marik, looked back out of the corner of his eye, and made a deep growling sound signifying he had best be left alone.

The slave saw the dark look and heard the dangerous growl and just bowed respectfully and hastily left the room, leaving Marik and his hounds to return to his room.

Marik walked up a set of stairs that led to the tallest tower where he came upon a massive black oak door that had a blood red dragon carved into its surface, to show that this was his room and no one had better enter without his say so. The mark of the dragon was his symbol. A long red serpent with two clawed arms and two huge wings that spread out behind it..

After looking at the carving a few more moments and a sadistic grin came upon his face, he opened the door and walked in, and lay down on his huge king-sized bed while his hounds made themselves comfortable in their corner where their beds were.

Many ideas began running through his head as he imagined everything possible that he could do to Yami, some that would be fun and enjoyable for himself and others that would be extremely painful for dear Yami. The grin on his face kept getting wider with each thought, and then he remembered the dragon mark on his door. Eyes flashed as an idea struck him, what better way to get revenge on Bakura than take his sex slave for himself and mark him as his own?

Marik just sat there contemplating all of this, while down in the dungeon, Yami was just beginning to stir from his attack.

---With Bakura---

Some unknown amount of hours passed as Bakura started groaning in pain and slowly pushed himself up with his arms to balance himself, and when he opened his dark colored eyes, the first thing he saw was a blood covered floor and nothing else to be seen. Where did his hounds go? Did they perish?

Bakura almost became frantic as he hastily got up and started looking around, only to turn around and hear a pair of very healthy growls and whimpers. Bakura looked down and saw that Tyris and Anubis were alright. He smiled as he bent back down and pulled both of them to him as they just licked the side of his face to show they were just fine.

After looking at each of his hounds, he remembered that now that they were ok, he had to find a way to find Marik so he could save Yami before something happened.

Bakura could not believe that after all these years, Marik had come back to find him.

Marik was a poor pathetic soul that Bakura had found ages ago just wandering the streets alone, and he would have died from starvation sooner or later, so when Bakura attacked him, he was doing him a favor, how was he to know that Marik would somehow survive and then come back after him with a blood thirsty vengeance?

Bakura was enraged once again, fearful for Yami's life and sanity, but enraged. Marik was known for his sadistic attitude towards everything, nothing for him was fun, unless it involved pain, screaming and blood. Not to mention that Marik was no stranger to taking ones innocence, he would do so in the most painful way possible and then break their spirit causing their insanity to drive them mad and kill themselves.

Bakura got up and walked outside with his hounds close behind, and looked toward the sky, he was not giving up on Yami yet, he wasn't, but he needed help, he knew that Marik took Yami to that castle he was always so fond of for some odd reason, but he could not charge the castle alone, that would be suicide.

He began thinking of a small charm that he always wore, that was given to him by a very powerful being long long ago. It was when he first became a vampire, he was forced to become one just as he had done to Yami, but he had a more than rough first few nights. He was an orphan and he was young so he had no way of defending himself against other creatures of the night. One night when he was sure he was going to die, someone saved him, he will never forget her, the way her magic blazed through the sky when she appeared and the way she saved him and how she left leaving him with this charm, to call her anytime she needed him, but only if it was very important.

Bakura removed the charm from around his neck and looked at it.

A small dragon shaped pendent made of ruby with onyx gem eyes, and diamond claws and teeth.

He recognized the dragon from his homeland, it was the Egyptian God known as Slifer the Sky Dragon, and she was the one that controlled this great beast. The reason she saved Bakura that night was because she said she sensed a feel of destiny about him, he never believed in destiny, but he never lost that pendent, he was sure that he would need it someday, and it looks like tonight is the night. To Bakura, there was nothing more important than saving Yami and destroying Marik.

---With Yami---

Yami opened his eyes slowly and groggily, he tried looking around but could only look so far before clutching his head due to his massive headache. He didn't recognize anything in here, last thing he remembered was being underneath Bakura in his mausoleum before they heard Bakura's hounds being torn apart and that ...that guy showed up!

The one that jumped on him and bit his neck and drained him just enough so that he will survive.

Yami was struck with a new wave of fear, that guy said he was going to use him to get back at Bakura.

He got off the bed and started looking around the very small empty cell he was locked in, he must have been brought here after he passed out, he walked over to the door and looked through the bars to see what else was in here, all he heard was silence, and it was completely dark down here, there was one torch lit up at the very end of the hallway, but that didn't make much difference on his side of the hall.

Yami heard a door creaking open and looked toward the noise and saw some small short little man in tattered clothing walking toward him with another bigger guy walking behind him. It was not the same guy that came and took him, he would never forget those eyes filled with malice and hatred that peered into his right before he was drained.

Yami backed up against the far wall to stay as far away from them both as he could manage.

The little man began speaking first.

"Finally awake are we?"

Yami said nothing, he just kept trying to stay away from them.

The little man took a set of keys off of his belt and found the key that opened Yami's door and after opening it, the big guy walked in first and started walking right at him, causing Yami to look up at him fearfully.

The little guy spoke again.

"Master Marik would like you to be taken to his chambers immediately."

Yami knew that had to be the guy that took him, and because he took his attention off of the big guy, he was grabbed by his arm and when he tried jerking it out of the iron-like grip, his other arm was grabbed, and he was pushed back onto the bed he woke up on and felt his wrists being tied together as he was trying to kick the guy off of him, but he was more than twice his size, and with his wrists tied, there was not much he could do.

Yami tried breaking the ropes around his wrists, but they were already biting painfully into his skin, so that wasn't working, and he looked at the guy again and saw he had something else in his hands, and didn't even have time to scream out before he felt a horse-bit being put in his mouth and tied in the back, causing Yami to bite down on the metal bar pressed between his upper and lower teeth, his fangs aching from being pressed against something.

Yami had his eyes closed trying to fight back from screaming in pain at the bit in his mouth, and he felt a blindfold being tied around his eyes so he couldn't see again. This made Yami panic even worse than before, now he would not be able to see where he is going, so even if he found a way to escape, he would have no idea where to go, meaning he would most likely be caught again, and that would be very bad.

Yami was thrashing around wildly, he did not like where this was going, he knew that this Marik was not mentally stable by any means, and now it seems like he was about to find out first-hand.

Yami felt himself being picked up and put on the big guys shoulder as he kept trying to thrash around to get away from them, but he started feeling light-headed as he remembered that he was drained by Marik not that long ago, and he still had not fed again yet, and it was starting to affect him.

He felt himself being carried up the steps out of the dungeon, across a long straight floor until they started ascending more steps, the whole time, Yami trying his best to see if he could possibly remember the path to get here, so he would have some idea where to run if he escaped, but he felt the guy carrying him stop and he heard the little guy knocking on a door.

There was a muffled answer as the door seemed thick and noise seemed to not travel through it so easily, but he heard the creak of the door opening and the guy holding him started moving again. As soon as they entered the room, Yami felt the dark presence of Marik and panicked again, he began thrashing more than he had before, he was actually afraid of what might happen. But with his wrists tied, being blindfolded and gagged, he could not do enough to get away.

Yami felt himself being carried across the room ad dropped unceremoniously unto the floor, he groaned in pain as his skin hit the cold stone floor, and rolled unto his stomach so he could try and catch the breathe that was knocked out of him.

It wasn't long after he was on his stomach that he felt a foot being pressed against his back, pinning him there, whosever foot it was, it did not have any kind of shoe on, but the nails on this foot were digging painfully into his back, and were pressing down harder as he kept moving.

Yami heard a dark sadistic laugh as he heard a voice telling the other two to leave them.

Yami stayed still until he felt the foot being removed from his back but only to be kicked viciously in his side causing him to roll a couple of feet across the floor, making him groan more.

He tried holding his side the best he could with bound wrists until he felt the hot breath of Marik on his face.

"We're going to be having some fun aren't we?" He said with a lustful voice that sent chills up Yami's spine.

Yami didn't even have time for an afterthought as he was drug across the floor by his bound wrists and lifted up and put on a bed, causing a fresh wave a fear to wash over him as he tried scrambling away from Marik as he felt him get on the bed too, and moving toward him.

Marik grabbed one of Yami's feet and dragged him underneath him as he straddled the younger vampire's waist, and held him still.

Yami felt his blindfold being removed and clenched his eyes shut against whatever light was in the room, and also he did not want to see Marik.

Marik stared at Yami as he kept trying to get the bit in his mouth off, and just grinned more, and Yami did not even see Marik pull out a small silver knife with an onyx dragon carved into the handle, like the one on his door, just a different color.

Yami opened his eyes in shock when he felt his wrists being held again and they were now being held above his head where Marik was taking an extra piece of rope to tie Yami's wrists to the post at the front of the bed so his hands would not be in the way.

Yami watched as he was getting deeper into this situation and there was not a hint that this was going to be stopped, he looked back at Marik fearfully as he felt his shirt being removed as Marik used the knife to cut straight down and threw the piece of cloth to the floor, and also felt Marik's hands begin wandering all over his chest, tracing small patterns at first, but still enough to cause Yami to cringe.

Yami clenched his eyes shut again as he felt a hand run up and around his neck feeling the smooth skin there, and was trying to calm down and keep himself composed until he heard a dark chuckle and then felt an unbearable strike of pain run through his right shoulder as Marik's blade was thrust into the skin and was being twisted slightly.

Yami threw his head back into the mattress as he screamed as loud as he could manage with the bit in his mouth and his body tensed in pain, he continued groaning as he felt the blade being lifted but not all the way out, just when the tip of the blade was about to be removed, he screamed again as he felt the tip being painfully drug across his chest and down to his left side, and now his voice was starting to get hoarse as he was already weakened as it was, and now he was losing more blood as this torture continued.

Yami felt his right arm go numb as most likely an important nerve was struck, and more blood running down his skin from his wounds.

Marik was grinning just as hatefully and sadistically as he could, he was enjoying this very much, even if Yami wasn't.

He wanted to get to the real fun, so after removing the blade from Yami's side where the tip of it still remained, he placed it on a nearby table.

Marik grinned more as he moved his hands to remove the bit from Yami's mouth, he wanted to hear his victim's screams of pain as he took his innocence, and wanted to revel in its sweet sound.

Yami was gasping as he felt the bit being removed and heard it when it hit the floor, and he tried relaxing his jaws as he kept breathing erratically as he felt himself losing more blood.

Yami didn't look at Marik, he knew what was coming and he was terrified.

But even though he knew, didn't stop him from gasping when he felt his pants being taken off, and he tried kicking Marik who just pinned his legs down until he left Yami bare as the moonlit night, and just stared lustfully at the wriggling form tied to the bed. He saw why Bakura was so attracted to him, he was indeed a very beautiful creature and about to be broken.

---(Rape, if you don't want to read it, move on)---

Marik, after looking over Yami one last time, moved back up to his face and kissed him with more than necessary force, causing Yami to moan in pain as he felt Marik's fangs biting into his bottom lip, which caused him to open his mouth letting Marik enter the warm cavern and completely dominate the moment.

Yami tried fighting back but was not doing a very good job at it, especially as Marik was kissing him, he felt a hand moving slowly down lower and lower, until he gasped loudly as he felt his member being gripped tightly and felt Marik's sharpened nails dig into the very tender flesh.

Marik grinned and moaned lustfully into Yami's mouth as he drug his nails across Yami's member causing him to yell out painfully into his mouth, but his pain filled cries continued being silenced by the kiss.

After Marik was more than prepared to make this extremely painful for Yami, he stopped kissing him and he watched Yami's face contort in pain and fear, as he knew what was coming.

Marik grinned as he removed his own clothing and let the warm air hit his own erection, as he continued staring at Yami, and without any further playing around, he dug his nails into Yami's inner thighs and spread them apart, and before Yami could cry out in surprise, Marik drove himself painfully into Yami, causing Yami to emit his loudest most pain filled cry yet.

Yami's body was now convulsing from shock as he felt Marik inside of him and only trying to go deeper, his body tensed and almost stopped moving, as Marik just grinned more and enjoyed the sound of Yami's pain and not being able to wait any longer to hear the sweet intoxicating sound of suffering, he began thrusting in and out of Yami, with no regret or guilt of what he was doing.

All the while, Yami felt his insides being ripped and torn as Marik had entered him without any kind of preparation, so as he continued screaming out in pain, and hearing his own voice being echoed through the room, he lost his voice and could only moan pitifully as he started crying from the unbearable pain.

Marik continued thrusting in and out until he felt himself release deep inside of Yami, and smirked victoriously at the amount of blood that Yami had lost and was now covering the bed. He pulled out of him and looked at Yami's broken and shattered form as he saw more tears rolling down his face, making him grin more.

---(End rape)---

Marik sat back up and got off the bed and walked around the side where he could see Yami, and grabbed the back of Yami's head, bent down and kissed him on the forehead, as watched as Yami was losing consciousness again, but before he did, he said this...

"Don't worry, this is only the beginning."

Yami passed out and closed his crimson eyes, as the deep dark sadistic laughing of Marik echoed throughout the castle.

---------------

Alright, I am super nervous about this guys, this was my first ever lemon, so please let me know how I did.

Trust me, things get better, just give it some time, Yami will be ok, I am not killing off my favorite character.

Who is the person that is going to help Bakura save Yami?

Hope you guys enjoyed and hope you will return for the next chapter!


	9. The Mark

_Hello again all, it seems chapter 8 of this story is one of my most popular yet, and now I have finally found time to update it again. I know there are alot of people waiting for this, so I will not rattle too much today, just I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review please (winks)_

_Warnings: Look, if you saw the last chapter, then you know full well what to expect by now and I don't think it can get much worse than where it just was._

_I own nothing, except for this storyline, and **my OC** Tyr, so don't take her without my permission._

-------------------

Chapter 9: The Mark

Marik sat back up and got off the bed and walked around the side where he could see Yami, and grabbed the back of Yami's head, bent down and kissed him on the forehead, and watched as Yami was losing consciousness again, but before he did, he said this...

"Don't worry, this is only the beginning."

Yami passed out and closed his crimson eyes, as the deep dark sadistic laughing of Marik echoed throughout the castle.

Marik was thoroughly satisfied with his deed, and after watching Yami pass out, pulled his pants back on ignoring his shirt for now, and walked out of his room with his hounds close behind who witnessed and heard everything that had just happened.

---With Bakura---

Bakura continued staring at the pendent in his hand, and after a moment of thought to devise a plan of action upon his friend's arrival, he took the pendent and held it to the sky and closed his eyes as he concentrated on sending his distress and urgency throughout the world in hopes that his friend would hear it and come to him.

After a few moments, Bakura still in thought, the pendent began glowing, the dragon's onyx eyes started glowing first, followed by its diamond teeth and claws and then its ruby body joined in as it started getting brighter, as clouds began rolling above him, his hounds watching calmly, as the silence kept hovering.

After a huge thunderstorm cloud had gathered in the sky, Bakura slowly opened his eyes and calmly looked up as he watched the clouds swirl rapidly and felt the wind pick up to a quickly rising speed, but remained where he was as he heard a slow slight rolling thunder in the distance, and it grew silent again until all of a sudden a huge thunder clash pierced the silence and a massive bolt of lightning spread out in all directions throughout the cloud and then down toward Bakura's position.

Bakura and his hounds remained still as the bolt struck everywhere but his spot as if they were avoiding hitting him.

All of a sudden a bright flash of light came directly from the middle of the cloud and in a thin beam of light, it crashed toward the ground and landed right in front of Bakura and lifted as it began taking on a form...

Bakura watched as a what looked to be a demon began forming, the white light began turning a dark red mixed in with black until it took on a solid form.

The light died down revealing the one that had saved Bakura so many years ago...

A demon around the same height as Bakura stood there, female obviously by the lean yet agile muscular frame, blazing dark red hair reaching about halfway down her back, but flickering softly as the flames seemed to have no effect on her. Porcelain skin which doned a number of small scars from throughout the ages. Razor sharp blood red nails at the end of each fingertip which could and would rip through practically anything, same goes for her toes on her barefoot feet, long leather blood red pants covered her legs, a skintight leather sleeveless midriff covered her chest, a red leather choker around her neck, hung a pendent similar to Bakura's but bigger and more detailed.

The demon's eyes slowly opened revealing soul piercing crimson eyes with small swirls of black crossing over her irises, her own set of fangs slightly protruding over her bottom lip. She had wings that were currently tucked behind her.

She looked at Bakura silently, clearly recognizing him, they both stood still until Bakura broke the silence.

"Tyr..."

"Bakura, it has been too long." Tyr replied.

Bakura was glad to see the one that saved him, but they could catch up on formalities later, right now he had to save Yami and he knew he could not do it without Tyr's help.

Bakura sighed deeply, "Tyr, someone very very important has been taken from me and I need your help." Lowering his head sadly.

Tyr saw his distress, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Bakura, I will help you save him."

Bakura slowly picked his head back up,

"How did you know it was a him?"

Tyr smiled, "Bakura, I can smell the scent of another male covering you, and even all those years ago, I could tell you were not attracted to that of the female gender."

Bakura was surprised, but didn"t question it, Tyr was very powerful in her own right, but she also had a guardian whose power was unmatched.

Tyr stepped back, "Come on Bakura, I will help you, but we must hurry."

Bakura nodded as Tyr turned around and spreading her huge demonic blood red wings wide, she raised her right arm toward the sky and watched as a mark began glowing and forming on her right wrist, which then shot beams of red light toward the sky causing silence to reign once again until a thundering crash echoed through the area.

They watched as a massive serpentine red dragon emerged from the clouds, roaring loudly and defiantly, as he flew headfirst toward the ground but before crashing into it, swiftly and gracefully had several of his spikes graze and kick up the dust as the large dragon swirled and wrapped himself around the area they were standing.

The dragon moved his head directly in front of Tyr as she caressed the top of what seemed to be the dragon's second mouth.

Bakura had learned much of this dragon before he left Egypt and after he met Tyr.

This dragon was known as Slifer the Sky Dragon, a powerful beast with two sets of jaws, a larger lower set, and a smaller upper set, which sat upon the lower set, golden eyes staring at Tyr. Slifer had two sets of razor sharp spikes running along his back, claws and teeth strong enough to destroy solid rock without any effort. Finally a sapphire blue orb resting upon his forehead.

Tyr gestured toward Bakura to climb on the back of Slifer's neck so they could go as Bakura did not have the ability to fly as Tyr did.

After climbing on carefully avoiding any spikes, Slifer rose back into the sky with Tyr close behind. After a moment of looking around for the direction of their target, Slifer and Tyr took off toward Marik's castle.

---With Marik---

Marik was returning from wandering through his castle and figured this was as good a time as any to finish his plan. He was slowly sauntering down the dank hallway that led to his room where Yami still remained.

Marik was grinning madly as he was going to enjoy this very much, if not more than ripping Yami's innocence from him.

Marik opened the door that had his dragon mark on it to reveal Yami had indeed awoken and was now curled up in a painful ball at the head of the bed, he was not strong enough to undo the ropes, but he had pulled himself up some. Blood dried on his shoulder, chest, side, as well as the many stains right below his waist, fresh blood leaking from his movement, which had opened some of his wounds. Yami had his head hung low as his hands were still tied above him, his knees were pulled up to his chest as much as he could manage, and he was whimpering softly from the pain he was still feeling.

Marik quietly sauntered over to Yami, who was still unaware that Marik had returned, and when he walked in Yami's line of sight, Yami gasped loudly and tried his best to move as far away as he could, which unfortunately was not very far, due to his position.

Marik just looked at Yami is sick satisfaction, as Yami had his eyes clenched shut expecting more pain and torture, Marik was enjoying it.

"I now know why Bakura has such an attraction for you dear Yami, I must say, I never expected Bakura of all people to really care for anyone but himself, the selfish bastard."

Yami looked up at Bakura's name.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked very quietly in a hoarse voice due to his screaming from earlier.

Marik looked at Yami and grinned.

"Why? Why I am doing this, is because Bakura needs to be taught a lesson."

Yami was confused.

"What did Bakura do, why are you doing anything to him?"

Marik lost his calm very fast.

"Bakura is the bastard that made me what I am, he should have just left me to die on the streets like I was supposed to, now I am lost to roam this land forever because he made me a vampire!"

Yami flinched at Marik's harsh tone and rising voice.

Marik calmed down though.

"Bakura has took everything away from me that made me human and now I not only am going to be getting my revenge, but making it just as sweet as I can, by hurting the only one he has ever showed feelings for. Soon he will learn that just when you think you can't fall any lower, someone comes along and proves you wrong..."

Yami did not like how that sounded, and all but screamed out loud when Marik painfully gripped Yami's left arm and after pulling out another knife with the same dragon as before, cut the ropes that kept Yami tied to the bed and pulled him away from the front of it and pushed him onto his stomach, and before Yami could roll over, he felt a heavy weight settle down on his lower back, pinning him down, causing him to yell out in pain from being inflicted before.

Marik was keeping Yami pinned still, who had stopped moving due to the striking pain in his lower back from being raped less than a few hours ago. Marik grinned again as he used his left hand to hold Yami still as he took his right hand which had his knife in it, and slowly brought it down to Yami's skin, making him gasp out in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked panicking.

Marik grinned more, "making sure that Bakura and everyone knows you belong to me."

Yami felt the tip of the blade dig painfully into the back of his right shoulder making him yell out loudly.

Marik was carving very slowly and deeply the mark of the dragon on his door, Yami could feel when Marik was drawing the wings, the upper arms, and the face of it, and was screaming throughout the process.

After Marik was completed with his artwork, he put the knife on the table to go with the knife from before, and after rubbing over the mark with his hand, smearing the blood across Yami's back, he looked at his wonderful job and got off of Yami, and began walking over to some random corner of his room.

All the while Yami remained still as that mark was burning and stinging painfully, him crying and whimpering the whole while.

---With Bakura and Tyr---

Slifer and Tyr were flying rapidly through the sky, Bakura holding on tightly onto Slifer's neck, so he would not fall off and into the endless sea below.

"Tyr, how do you know where we are going?"

Tyr just barely overheard Bakura over the rushing air, but she yelled over the air.

"Bakura, your partner's scent is all over you, and I smelled this other's scent, the one that took him, I can sense where he is, because now both scents have mixed together, it is not hard to find"

Bakura was worried, if both scents had mixed, what had Marik done to Yami?

Tyr and Slifer picked up the pace as a dark outline of a castle started coming into view, and Bakura kept urging them to go faster.

---With Marik---

Yami slowly and painfully picked up his head as he heard Marik walking back, and didn't like what he saw in his hand.

Marik carried what looked to be a large lighter, but it looked very weird, it had a small clear chamber on the bottom with a clear liquid, and then there was what he only guessed was the lighter on top. He dared not think of what Marik could be planning.

Marik grinned when he saw the horror stricken look in Yami's eyes as he detached the small clear chamber from the top part, he held Yami still again, as he opened the clear chamber and slowly poured the clear liquid over the freshly carved mark on Yami's shoulder and watched as it settled into the wounds, making Yami wince painfully at the contact.

It stung so much that Yami could not even ask what he was going to do now.

Marik saw that he wanted to ask, so he answered the silent question for him.

"This liquid is edging the outline for your mark, and once I light it, it will make it permanent, for it will burn through your skin, making you mine forever."

Yami gasped again at what he heard, had he not been put through enough as it was?

---With Bakura---

Slifer rushed ahead of Tyr and crashed into a lone tower of the castle successfully causing it to fall from the rest of it, and roared loudly in triumph, Bakura holding on tightly as he had not been expecting Slifer to just rush into it.

Slifer whipped around crashing his tail against another lone tower, ripping that one away, and roaring again.

Tyr flew up and around Slifer and grabbed ahold of Bakura's shirt and carried him to a safe place from Slifer's path of destruction, and they both ran inside, beginning to search frantically for Yami.

Along the way, Tyr was tackled by the larger guy that had carried Yami to Marik's room, and she was knocked to the ground, fighting and struggling against her larger opponent, but before Bakura could help her, the smaller male, the servant of Marik's, began swinging a torch at him, trying to burn him.

Tyr had had enough, she needed to end this so they could continue their search, and so rose one of her legs very fast, catching the guy between his legs, making him gasp and groan loudly, and knocked him off of her, jumped up and rose her leg again, and slammed her foot as hard as she could down on the guy's groin, making him yell out louder than before, and before he could finish screaming, she took a clawed hand and drove it right through his face, killing him.

Bakura on the other hand was not having as much luck, he was trying to avoid the torch while not wandering off away from Tyr. But he had no escape as Bakura was backed up against a wall with nowhere to go, and watched in horror as the smaller male continued advancing on him knowing he had won.

Bakura saw Tyr behind him and she yelled out.

"Bakura! Move!"

When the guy turned around and saw Tyr, Bakura jumped away from the wall and off to the side, Tyr threw her head back, and before the guy could drop his torch and run, Tyr had unleashed a large blast of fire that enveloped him, the mere force of the blast knocking him against the wall and causing him to fuse and melt into the stone surface.

Bakura saw as the ashes and melted skin was mixing in with the solid granite, and stared in awe at her strength. While Tyr was panting very slightly but she turned to Bakura and smiled glad neither of them was hurt.

Just as they were about to pick up their search, a scream erupted throughout the castle, almost shaking the walls around them with its intensity.

Bakura recognized that voice! It was Yami! Bakura took off toward the direction of the voice with Tyr close behind.

---With Marik---

Yami was screaming as loud and as painfully as he could, he thought the liquid flowing into the crevices of the mark burned, that was nothing compared to when Marik took the lighter end of his little toy, ignited it and pressed it against the liquid making it catch fire, and flames burning mercilessly into Yami's skin, making that mark permanent.

Yami did not notice nor care when a quaking sensation rocked the castle. Marik however had only now just noticed that massive red dragon flying around outside, he did not even hear Slifer's roars from before, which was hard to believe he missed.

Marik walked over to the window just in time for Slifer to fly past it and catch the sight of Marik as well as who they were searching for in that same room, Slifer flew around the castle making his way back to it, careful not to crash into anything he can't break through.

Marik was watching that annoyance coming back...

Tyr and Bakura were rushing down the hall where they were positive that Yami lied at the end of, Tyr ran ahead unleashing yet another blast of fire toward the large oak door that was in their way, the flames licking gratefully at the aged wood, and as they continued running, Tyr took a running jump and began rapidly doing a continuous somersault, flames rushing around her as she crashed into the door destroying what remained and gracefully landed back on her feet as Bakura rushed in after her and looked around frantically.

His heart leapt and plummeted at what he found.

Yami was lying on the bed, but his right shoulder was smoking and the flames were dying down, not to mention he was bare as the day he was born, and he was covered in blood. Bakura rushed over and was tackled to the ground by Marik who pinned Bakura underneath him and pressed both knives from his activities of before against his neck in a very threatening manner.

Tyr stopped seeing as how Bakura was trapped, and she knew if she moved, Marik would kill him.

Marik was so focused on Bakura, his rage burning brightly in his eyes.

"Bakura, did I _**not**_ say that if you interfered with my plans, I would kill _you as well as your little pet_?"

Bakura continued to struggle, the blades biting slightly into his skin, but he didn't care, he had found Yami and he needed to care for him immediately.

Marik began laughing insanely as he rose both blades up, yelling...

"Die Bakura!!"

Bakura watched eyes wide as the blades were coming down on him,

"Slifer!!" Tyr cried out.

Suddenly, Slifer crashed his head through the window, sending stone and rock flying everywhere, as he thrust his head forward and twisted sideways and grabbed Marik, his lower jaws set around both sides of Marik, and after Marik gasped out in pain, was drug out back through the window where Slifer took the mangled body and flew off again.

Bakura, after the shock of what just happened, got up and rushed back over to Yami, while Tyr ran to the window to search for Slifer and Marik.

Slifer was whipping around wildly, causing his teeth to shred more through Marik's soft skin, who was yelling in excruciating pain all the while, until Slifer whipped his head up, opening his jaws, sending Marik flying up, where Slifer gathered a large bright sphere of energy in his lower jaws and just as Marik fell directly in front of him, unleashed it, shattering what was left of Marik's corpse and ending the life of the one who had caused Yami and Bakura so much pain.

Slifer roared viciously, his victorious cry ringing through the skies and into the heavens, thunder and lightning crashing everywhere as rain began to pummel down upon the beaten castle.

Tyr looked back to see Yami draped across Bakura's lap who was crying freely, something he had not done in so many years, he almost forgot he knew how.

Yami was unconscious again and barely moving, his breathing erratic and hoarse.

Tyr walked over to them and saw the edge of the mark on his back, and slowly held him up as she got a closer look. Bakura held him close as Tyr looked at it, she rose her hand to his back, and the area on Yami's back faintly shone as a red soft light rose from the mark and into her hand, making Yami's breathing calm some.

Bakura looked to Tyr, clearly asking what she had done.

"I merely removed the fire's essence from his skin, lessening the pain caused by it" Tyr said softly.

Bakura nodded slightly in understanding, and continued to hold him close, as Slifer flew back to the large open hole in the wall, rain sliding down his smooth scales and onto the floor. Slifer was growling softly, clearly upset that they had not made it in time to save him from all of this.

Tyr looked to Slifer and then to Bakura, and touched his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Let's take him home now."

------------------------

That has got to be my longest chapter ever!! I really hope you enjoyed it, I know alot of you have been waiting for this, be sure to leave a review!

Thanks everyone for your support and I am glad you like my fic so far! (huggles everyone)


	10. The Healing Begins

_I have been having an extremely rough time with life lately, my closest friends know, and yet regardless of all of that, and with the help of another of my friends, I have now been struck with the idea for chapter 10._

_I would like to personally thank Crystal Sora and Yami No Hitokiri for the wonderful suggestions for future chapters. I would also like to thank every single one of my friends, for all of your help for getting me through these dark times. XxcrimsonheartxX (Yami-chan), Black Egyptian Dragon (Kitten), and Puzzlefreak (Yugi), I thank you guys the most for helping me through this, without you I would be lost._

_So I hope all of you who have been reading this enjoy this chapter._

------------------

Chapter 10: The Healing Begins

Tyr looked to Slifer and then to Bakura, and touched his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Let's take him home now."

Bakura nodded slowly, his tears slowly letting up as he carefully handed Yami to Tyr, as he got up and gathered the cleanest sheet on the bed, it still had some blood stains on it, but not as much as the rest, and gently covered Yami up and held him close, not ever wanting to let go.

They walked over to Slifer at the hole in the wall, and Tyr helped Bakura, who was holding Yami bridal-style, climb onto his neck once again, and after they were settled, Slifer slowly backed away from the castle and started heading back toward Bakura's home, with Tyr close behind.

The rain was still pouring down from the heavens, as Tyr was flying, every drop that hit her just wisped away in little puffs of steam, while Slifer was slowly and carefully guiding his way through the skies.

Bakura held Yami close to his chest and while using one hand to hold onto Slifer's neck and keep them balanced, he used the other hand to hold up a corner of the sheet to Yami's face so the rain would not hit him and wake him. Bakura never took his eyes off of Yami, he knew what Marik had done, not only had he burned that cursed mark into his back, he did something much worse.

Marik had held true to his word and he did break Yami and took everything away from him.

Bakura started crying softly again, but with the rain hitting his face, his tears were lost to the elements.

The rain had let up as Slifer slowly landed back in Bakura's cemetery, where Bakura's hounds were sitting right where he left them. Tyris and Anubis were whimpering softly as they saw their master looked so distressed, and while carrying their younger master.

Bakura got off of Slifer's back with Tyr's help and they walked silently across the cemetery and into Bakura's mausoleum.

Walking inside, Bakura gestured for Tyr to set some blankets on a large wood table so he could treat Yami's wounds before setting him on the bed. Tyr gladly did so, and went to go fetch some water from the small stream behind the graveyard.

Bakura looked down at Yami and slowly caressed his soft face as he just could not believe what had happened, he was honestly surprised that Yami survived the whole ordeal, a vampire as young as him would have surely perished, but he guessed that is another reason why he was so attracted to him, his strength to endure so much and still be able to carry on.

Tyr came back and gave the water to Bakura who began cleaning the blood off the numerous areas on Yami's beaten and torn body. He was especially careful once he reached the area below his waist because he knew that Marik was not gentle in the slightest in what he had done, and did not wish to harm Yami further. Yami lay just as still as when they found him.

Tyr gathered more covers to put on the bed for when Yami was bandaged and cleaned up, while Bakura finished up with the final touches, which was a large bandage on the deep mark on Yami's back right shoulder, where the dragon mark was clearly visible.

Bakura put one of his black silk shirts on Yami and very carefully put on a pair of black silk boxers, that way, he would be wearing something, but not anything heavy enough to cause discomfort. He carefully picked him up again and softly settled him under the covers and watched him sleep.

Tyr stood beside Bakura and looked at Yami as well, and quietly spoke to Bakura...

"Bakura, Yami will be fine, you need some rest too."

Bakura softly shook his head.

"No Tyr, I can't sleep knowing this happened to him, and I won't rest until I know he is better."

Tyr sighed softly, "Bakura, Slifer and I are here to watch over you, nothing will happen to either one of you, I swear it."

Bakura looked up at Tyr, and said nothing, he was intent on staying awake until he was sure Yami was alright, so after Tyr knew she was fighting a losing battle, she went over and carried a chair to Bakura to sit on and set it next to the bed, Bakura smiled, glad she understood and sat down and gently held one of Yami's hands and continued watching over him.

Tyris and Anubis slowly walked in and over to the bed looking up at Bakura and over at Yami, and after a small whimper, both of them curled up at Bakura's feet and fell asleep. Tyr walked outside a short while afterwards to go stay with Slifer.

When Tyr looked back one last time, she saw as Bakura gently laid his head down next to his and Yami's head and kissed it softly, and was muttering a prayer for Yami to be alright.

Tyr smiled and joined Slifer on the outside and helped keep watch to make sure no one would bother them.

Morning rose but the skies were still covered in heavy thick rain clouds from the night before, and with Slifer within close range, kept them there.

The day passed by slowly as the vampires slept away on the inside, safe from harm, until night fell again.

Yami slowly and painfully opened his crimson eyes, and felt horrible, his whole body ached and it hurt to even move. He looked around to the best of his abilities and recognized the area as Bakura's mausoleum, and began wondering if everything that had happened was just a dream. He blinked a number of times to stop his eyes from aching, until he saw Bakura sitting next to the bed holding his hand still, and slowly rolled his head over to look at him more closely.

Yami then saw a trace of a bandage on his shoulder, and tilted his head a little bit further without it hurting him and saw the blood that had seeped through it and after a moment of thought felt a jolt of pain rush up his back, and winced slightly so as not to wake Bakura.

That was when Yami remembered everything, being taken, bound and gagged, delivered to Marik, where the true pain and torture began, his body ached so much because of that and then he remembered he had been brutally raped, and all thoughts of despair returned, as he finally remembered that mark that now was etched on his back, and couldn't stop himself from crying, not only from pain of his injuries, but the sheer helplessness he know felt.

Bakura slowly opened his eyes as he saw Yami was awake, but he was crying and upset.

Bakura couldn't stand to see Yami so upset, and tried to calm him down.

"Yami"

Yami had not expected the sudden voice as he had his eyes clenched shut, but after hearing Bakura's soft voice, opened his eyes again and looked at him with a shattered look, more tears sliding down his face.

Bakura took his free hand and slowly wiped away his tears as Yami just continued looking at him silently.

"Yami" he said again, "It is alright, you are home and safe."

Yami did not believe it, what if this was a dream?

"W..Where is Marik?" He stuttered.

Bakura looked at him with reassurance.

"Marik is dead, gone forever."

Yami looked in Bakura's eyes and knew he was telling the truth, and very slowly rolled over unto his side, as much discomfort as it caused so he could hold Bakura's hand to him, while Bakura just held his hand firmly.

Tyr quietly walked inside and saw Yami had awakened and saw how he almost moved away in fear.

Bakura saw Yami's reaction to her and held him close.

"Yami, it is alright, she is a friend, and she helped me save you."

Yami looked up at Tyr and saw her smile and knew he had nothing to fear.

"Who are you?" He quietly asked.

"I am Tyr, a dear friend of Bakura's."

If it was a friend of Bakura's, then he knew he had nothing to worry about and just laid his head back down.

Tyr saw how weak Yami was, as well as Bakura, and it was because neither of them had fed in over two days,

"Bakura, you two need to feed, it will help both of you heal faster and rest better."

Bakura thought about it, he couldn't just go snatch someone off the street and bring them back here, it could attract attention, and that is not what any of them wanted right now.

As much as he hated the idea, it was the only way, that he could feed and he could just have Yami feed off of him so he could heal without causing further injury.

Bakura looked up at Tyr.

"Tyr?"

Tyr looked back, "Yes Bakura?"

"Could you watch over Yami while I go feed? That way when I come back, Yami can just feed from me, that way he will not have to travel anywhere."

Tyr looked to Yami, and saw he did not like the idea either, but it was the only way.

"I will watch over him Bakura, just don't be gone long, Yami has enough to worry over without something happening to you."

Bakura nodded and got up and looked down at Yami, and kissed him on the forehead,

"Do not worry Yami, she will protect you with her life, as with her guardian outside, you are perfectly safe ok?"

Yami slowly nodded, "Just be careful 'Kura, and please come back."

Yami didn't like he was leaving, but he knew he would come back, and knew this demon would not allow anything to happen to him.

Bakura smiled at the nickname, and bent down and softly kissed him on the lips, telling him he promised he would come back, and he would be better in no time.

Bakura slowly let go of Yami's hand and after looking at Tyr, telling her to watch over him, walked outside and wandered back down the same path he used the night he brought Yami here.

Tyr sat down in the chair Bakura was sitting in and looked to Yami with soft caring eyes.

Yami looked so lost without Bakura, but he would rise back up from this. Bakura had a rather rough first few nights when he was first changed, and look where is now, she sensed a aura of power coming from Yami, just like she had with Bakura all those years ago, and just knew he would fine in time.

Yami looked at Tyr, and didn't like the silence so he spoke up.

"Tyr, how did you and Bakura meet?"

Tyr smiled at the question.

"Years ago, when Bakura had just been changed into a vampire, he was still adjusting to everything, unfortunately, he lived in a corrupt area, so he had no way of defending himself when a group of rogue vampires had found him and tried to kill him for being a new-born. They had him backed against a corner and were ready to kill him when I interfered."

Yami couldn't help but ask...

"Not that I am not grateful that you saved him, but why did you?"

Tyr smiled again.

"When I first saw Bakura, even though he was still new, he gave off an aura that just made him radiate power and strength, and I knew if he could just have a few years to get on his feet he would be able to survive. But he needed the chance first. Also, Bakura has a feel of destiny about him, he could do great things, if given the opportunity."

Yami nodded slowly in understanding, and was taking in the information.

"Yami, I feel that same aura of strength coming from you as well."

Yami looked at her confused.

"Me?"

Tyr nodded, "Yes, when Bakura called me and told me that you had been taken, I smelled your scent upon him, and it was the same powerful aura I sensed when I first found Bakura. Whether Bakura will admit it or not, your sense of strength is what drew you two together."

Yami was starting to smile despite his injuries, he had no idea he was powerful in any way, but here sitting before him, a demon of great power, was telling him he possessed it too.

"Yami? Have you ever felt a jolt of energy course through you whenever you and Bakura are near each other?"

Yami thought about it, he had, from the night Bakura found him in the park and bit him, when Bakura presented his first victim to him, and when they were together right before Marik came to them.

Tyr saw the look of acknowledgement upon his face.

"That is because your strengths and spirits are melding together, making you both stronger."

Yami just took all of this in, and laid his head down and winced once he felt that mark start burning again.

Tyr got up and walked to the other side of the bed and looked at Yami's back, after seeing what his reaction was to lifting up the shirt, and saw no resistance, carefully took it off and laid it beside him and slowly removed the bandage and saw it was bleeding again.

Yami kept wincing at the contact, because everything hurt around that area, and so, like before Tyr put her hand over the mark and the burning sensation left and he laid back down, glad the pain was gone. She walked back around to other side and faced Yami again.

Yami looked at her asking what she had done, the same look Bakura gave her when he saw her do it.

"I am a demon of fire, so I can transfer the essence of fire into me and release it from another."

Yami nodded, glad it stopped burning, and was groaning softly.

"I hope Bakura comes back soon, I feel horrible." Yami said.

Tyr knew he could not wait for Bakura to return, and so she offered her own wrist to him.

Yami looked at it her wrist and looked at her,

"Tyr, I can't, what if I take too much? I don't want to weaken you." Yami said worreidly.

Tyr shook her head, "Do not worry Yami, a little blood lose will not effect me, I have lost plenty of it throughout the ages, this will not bother me, and you need it more right now."

Yami looked again as if asking if it was really alright, he could not wait, this was unbearable, and so he gently took Tyr's wrist into his mouth and gently bit down to cause minimal pain to her, and saw she was unfazed, and felt better, and began to draw her blood slowly.

Yami fell into bliss as he felt fresh blood flow into his mouth and through his system, he felt some of his wounds closing over and healing as he continued drawing her blood. He could have sworn that he also felt stronger, was it because her demonic blood was enhancing his own strength?

At the moment, he really did not care, his energy was returning and he was feeling better with each passing moment, and he occassionaly looked at Tyr and saw she was still unfazed and continued until he stopped and withdrew his fangs and laid back down and felt his strength coming back.

Tyr held her wrist face up and small flames rose from the wound and covered the bite marks and healed them over in an instant.

Yami was breathing more calmly then before and was sighing in relief as he felt all of his pain just flow away.

Yami slowly sat up and stretched and looked at what one feeding had done for him, he looked to Tyr.

"Thank you, for everything, for saving Bakura, saving me, and just being here." Yami could not stop smiling.

Tyr smiled. "No thanks is required Yami, you are safe, as is Bakura, Marik is gone, and that is all that matters."

A comfortable silence fell over the room, until a low growl was heard outside, Yami stiffened in fear, while Tyr looked back at the door.

Bakura opened the door and walked back in, looking healthier now that he had fed, and saw that Yami was sitting up and seemed to be feeling better, and he quickly rushed over and gently embraced Yami.

He let go and placed both of his hands on either side of Yami's face and asked how did he get better.

"Tyr let me feed off of her, and I don't know, I just felt so much better."

Bakura looked back at Tyr, clearly saying thank you, he was ecstatic that Yami was already moving again.

Yami then remembered the growl outside, and asked what it was.

"That would be my guardian, Slifer" Tyr said.

Yami recognized the name, but could not remember where he had heard it from, and slowly got up and off the bed and walked outside, only to walk outside and cover his ears as an earth-shaking roar echoed throughout the skies...

---------------------

I think I shall end it there, I know nothing much happened here, but I wanted to update this, and also to help Yami get a little better before anything else major happened. Thanks again for your help guys, the ideas will appear soon enough, when I update this again.

Hope you liked it, and please review and let me know how it was.


	11. Yami's Gift

_Welcome back everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but things have been so stressing lately as any writer has surely seen and experienced in their time. I hope you guys like my new chapter. I would also like to issue a very special shout out to Black Egyptian Dragon...Happy Birthday!! She requested that she wanted updates for her birthday, and so I am getting this new chapter up as her gift (smiles)_

_I also dedicate this chapter to all of my friends that have been helping me through these times of stress and know I will do whatever I can to help you in your own time of hardship._

_With that said, on to the chapter! Enjoy!_

----------------

Chapter 11: Yami's Gift

Yami then remembered the growl outside, and asked what it was.

"That would be my guardian, Slifer" Tyr said.

Yami recognized the name, but could not remember where he had heard it from, and slowly got up and off the bed and walked outside, only to walk outside and cover his ears as an earth-shaking roar echoed throughout the skies...

Yami still covering his ears, opened his eyes to see a spiked red tail and as he followed the tail, he saw there was a whole body attached to it, and kept following it up and around the graves as the tail led up to a serpentine body that grew larger as he continued.

He saw the two rows of spikes along its back, the lower legs with razor sharp claws at the ends, he kept following it until he saw 2 massive wings protruding out of its back, and saw the upper arms with the same claws as before, and as he looked up the creature's neck, he came to see the huge two mouthed dragon's face.

Slifer was roaring as loud as he could manage and sending his cry to the heavens, the force shaking the ground upon which they stood, the trees rustling from the wing's movements. Yami kept watching Slifer until he saw Tyr and Bakura walk up and stand beside him and watch as well.

Tyr watched as if everything was normal, and Bakura was watching with less excitement than Yami. Yami, however, was just entranced by Slifer.

Yami's eyes were watching every movement the great beast made and was in awe at what he was seeing. The way Slifer's muscles glided underneath the blood red scales, the way the scales slid smoothly with each move, no matter how simple.

Tyr looked at Yami as he continued standing and staring while Bakura looked at Tyr and then at Yami.

Slifer's roar calmed to a low growling as the world seemed to calm down around them and complete silence reigned over the graveyard. Tyr looked to Slifer and saw he was looking right at Yami, as if he was amazed at Yami's movements just like Yami was at his. Bakura watched as Tyr looked at Slifer and back at Yami.

Yami stood still and didn't say a word as Slifer slowly lowered his head to be at eye level with Yami and simply stared.

Yami was not the least bit afraid when Slifer got that close to him, but after a moment of looking, he slowly and hesitantly raised his hand towards Slifer's face and reached out to touch him but stopped before making contact, afraid if Slifer did not want to be touched.

Slifer knew what Yami wanted and slowly slid the end of his face underneath Yami's hand to let him know it was alright. Yami felt the smooth scales come into contact with his skin and smiled softly as he began rubbing the almost velvet surface. Yami never expected this dragon to have scales so smooth, not from the rough appearance he saw when he was looking at him before.

Slifer growled softly and moved his face against Yami's hand, showing him he had nothing to fear. Tyr was smiling softly as she knew Slifer would never cause harm to the young vampire but didn't really expect Slifer to take such a liking to him. Bakura watched carefully as he was afraid if Slifer might all of a sudden of his own accord hurt Yami.

Yami couldn't help himself, after knowing he was completely safe and protected, he wrapped his arms around Slifer's face and embraced him gently as Slifer leaned against the touch and growled comfortingly. Yami enjoyed having Slifer's soft scales against his bare chest and the gentle rumbling of his growl vibrate through his body.

Yami let go as Slifer raised his head back up and looked over Yami and saw the deep scar that went from his right shoulder to his left side. When Tyr took his shirt off so she could extract the burn from his skin, it left his scars exposed. Yami didn't seem to mind but when he saw that is what Slifer was looking at, he lowered his head sadly as he remembered what happened to cause that.

The mere memory of when that blade was drug across his chest, caused the mark on his back to flare up and Yami winced slightly at the thought. Although Marik was gone, Yami could still_ feel_ the blade digging into his skin and the mark being carved and he could still feel the liquid that filled the gaps and then finally when Marik lit it, how unbearable the pain was and how no matter how loud he screamed, was never loud enough to express just how much pain he endured from that.

Tears slowly made their way down Yami's face as he recalled everything that had happened, and raised his left hand to put over his right shoulder and try to cover the mark so it couldn't be seen. Slifer watched and moved his head slowly to look at the mark that Marik had placed there. Slifer slid his face against Yami's hands to make him move it so he could see it more clearly.

Slifer saw the dragon shaped mark, the two wings spread out behind it, and the two upper arms and the serpentine body. Slifer growled lightly as he was thinking of a way that could possibly make this less torturous for the young vampire.

Slifer looked to Tyr as she looked at him and back at Yami's back, and an idea struck them both.

Tyr walked over to Yami and touched his shoulder, making him look at her with his tear stained eyes.

"Yami, while we may not be able to rid you of the mark, maybe we can alter it to another shape."

Yami looked at her skeptically, what shape or alterations could they make to his mark to make it more tolerable?

Tyr gently traced a soft finger along the very edge of the mark on his back, wincing a bit at the contact, but stood still as she explained.

When she reached the lower part of the dragon's body,

"Notice how Marik's dragon didn't have lower legs?"

Yami nodded.

"And also how Marik's dragon only has one mouth?"

"Yes" he said quietly.

"Yami, Marik's dragon is merely an incompletion of Slifer."

Yami thought for a moment, and looked to Slifer and thought about how alike the two dragons were and how, if some things were added, Marik's dragon would look just like Slifer.

Yami's eyes widened in realization, as he knew what Tyr was talking about.

He looked back at Tyr.

"Could you? Could you make this mark look more like Slifer?" He asked hopefully.

Tyr smiled, "Yes Yami, using Slifer's magic, and mine that mark can be altered."

Yami smiled as he was excited that this would no longer be a cursed mark, but one he would be proud to carry, a mark of Slifer the Sky Dragon. He had such a fascination for Slifer, and would do anything to make this mark seem less intrusive.

Yami nodded his head. Tyr looked to Slifer as he growled in response. Bakura didn't catch the whole conversation and was wondering what was happening.

"Wait, so what are you going to do?" He finally asked.

Tyr looked to Bakura. "Slifer and I are merely making some adjustments to Yami's mark so he won't feel as restricted by it."

"That doesn't make any sense, Marik carved that thing into his back to forever remind me that I failed in protecting him!"

Tyr knew Bakura would act like this.

"Bakura, we can't remove the mark, all we can do is make it less painful on Yami, don't you want him to be happy?"

Bakura got quiet, yes, he did want Yami to be happy, but he also had the unrealistic idea of thinking that mark could be removed. That mark was carved into his back, there was no getting rid of it.

But Bakura still didn't like it, he didn't want anyone tampering with that mark, he already felt horrible because he could not prevent Yami from being taken in the first place. If it weren't for him, Yami never would have been drug through that at all.

Bakura looked away from all of them with a hurt look on his face.

Yami looked back at Bakura and slowly walked over to him and touched his face, making Bakura look at him.

"Bakura, please, if I must carry this scar on my back, I would rather look back at a mark of Slifer as opposed to Marik's dragon. I would even be proud if Slifer's mark was placed there."

Bakura looked at Yami's face. He really wanted that mark to be changed, and he was even willing to go through more pain to get it.

Bakura knew he could not take this opportunity away from him, Yami was the one bearing that mark, and so he could not possibly understand the torment Marik's dragon caused him.

Yami continued looking at Bakura with those pleading eyes, showing Bakura he really wanted this and to please let him follow through on it.

Bakura, after a moment of looking into those saddened worn crimson eyes, he gently smiled and placed one of his hands on Yami's face and pulled him into a soft and gentle kiss, which Yami returned happily and graciously.

They parted as Yami turned back toward Tyr and Slifer and showed that he was ready for this to be done.

Tyr nodded as Slifer growled in approval.

"Bakura, we need you to hold Yami still while we do this."

Bakura nodded and turned Yami back around to face him and embraced him tightly so he would not jerk.

Slifer and Tyr walked up next to them and Tyr placed her hand just above the mark,

"Yami, are you ready for this?"

Yami nodded, "As ready as I will ever be." And clung tightly to Bakura's chest in preparation.

Yami buried his face into Bakura's shirt and held on for dear life.

Tyr looked at Bakura one final time before placing her hand over the mark on his back, and her hand started glowing red and getting brighter, when Slifer's eyes started to glow and then the pain started.

Yami grunted in pain and held on tighter as Bakura winced at the crushing force Yami was using on his ribs.

Tyr's magic flowed into Yami's back until the area was glowing a faint red and when she lifted her hand, Yami's skin almost looked molten, as Tyr slowly placed a sharp nail into the groove of Marik's dragon and started dragging it across painfully as she was drawing the lower legs to look more like Slifer.

After she completed that part, she moved up tracing the rest along the way, and began working on making the wings more detailed, which didn't take long, but Yami's cries of pain didn't lessen in the least, but he was willing to bear this and so tried his very best to remain still. Bakura held onto Yami even more as he could only imagine how painful this felt.

After completing the wings, Tyr moved to start making the face more like Slifer's which required some time and skill, as Slifer had two mouths and all the extra spikes on his head, not to mention the rows of spikes on his back and the ones on his tail.

Tyr worked as carefully and precisely as possible, trying to make this as painless as she could.

After the face was finished, she worked on the spikes on the back and tail, and completed Yami's new mark.

Now no longer the cursed mark of Marik's dragon, Yami now bore the ancient mark of Slifer the Sky Dragon, the same one she carried on her right wrist. Tyr's razor shape nails, painful as they may have felt, caused minimal blood loss, only thin streams of blood made their way down Yami's back.

Tyr removed her hand from his back and the magic died down and Yami's skin returned to normal, just red and puffy from the treatment. Yami's grip on Bakura loosened as he fell limp against Bakura's chest, obviously drained. He was panting from exhaustion and his hands were shaking slightly from hanging on so tightly to him and the yells he did caused his voice to be shot.

Slifer's eyes stopped glowing and he settled his head on the ground as he seemed exhausted, his own magic flowed through Tyr's hands as she drew the mark, so he felt drained as well, but it was worth it if it helped Yami. He slowly closed his eyes and rested soundly. Bakura picked Yami up bridal style and carried him back inside and slowly sat down on the bed and settled Yami in his lap with his head curled up against his chest, breathing slower and more evenly.

Tyr walked in and got a wet cloth and handed it to Bakura, who took it and began softly and carefully cleaning away the blood. Yami wincing every now and then but in time just relaxed into the touch, and dozed off.

Bakura dropped the cloth onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Yami's small form and held him close. Tyr watched and saw how exhausted he was, and walked back out to be with Slifer, leaving them alone.

Bakura continued looking at Yami, glad he now had something to help him cope with the mark better than before, and even more importantly, he was glad that he was back in his arms and not with that psychotic madman anymore.

Careful not to touch the new mark, Bakura gently laid Yami down on his left side and moved up against him so he could set Yami's forehead on his chest and breathed in his scent and started dozing off himself.

Just before he fell asleep, he kissed Yami on the forehead, and slowly slid one of his legs over Yami's waist and held him even closer, glad he was safe again, and said these words ever so softly...

"I love you Yami." And sleep took over.

-------------------

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTEN!!!! I hope you liked this new chapter, as well as everyone else who has been reading this story. Review please. This chapter was a lot better than I first anticipated, and I hope you guys think so too. Let's see what new dangers will arise next chapter.


	12. The Nightmare

_Ra knows how long it has been since I updated this. It has been well over a month I am sure. I struck a small writer's block some time ago and think I may now finally be past it. I have decided that this story won't be as long as I originally intended, because, well I have killed off the main enemy, Yami has been saved, so I am unsure what much else I can do without it feeling like it is drawing out a very good story with unnecessary pointless events._

_So sorry for the long wait and hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations, including my own. Also, as some of you know, and for those of you who don't know, there will be a final lemon scene for this story as per request by a lot of my fans._

_I dedicate this chapter to XxcrimsonheartxX, the love of my life, for inspiring me for this chapter._

--------------------

Chapter 12: The Nightmare

Bakura lay on the bed, fast asleep, yet holding Yami close with a protectiveness and care that the elder vampire had never been known to ever show toward anyone before.

Yami, although asleep himself, held onto Bakura like he was his life support, which to both of them, they needed each other to survive, and one would do anything to make sure nothing else ever happened to the other.

Both were as peaceful as could be, getting some well deserved rest. Tyr quietly opened the door and walked inside after sitting out with Slifer for a couple of hours. Slifer had used a lot of his magic to make sure Yami's new mark was as perfect as Tyr's, or at the very least, really really close.

Tyr walked in further and past Tyris and Anubis whom were sleeping on the floor at the foot of the bed and retrieved Bakura's favorite comforter off the floor and very carefully, so as not to wake them, placed it over Bakura and Yami's sleeping forms.

After she was satisfied that they all were resting and peacefully at that, Tyr slowly walked back outside, closing the door quietly behind her.

Walking past several headstones and around some larger stone structures, Tyr slowly walked around Slifer's body as it lay curled on top and around more stones, searching for any wounds from tonight's earlier adventure.

While Bakura was riding on Slifer's back on the way to Marik's castle, Tyr flew alongside him, and after Slifer saw the castle where Yami was being held, he took off and started wrecking havoc and destruction upon the ancient structure. Even crashing his own body into the stone pillars and towers to tear it apart.

Tyr knew, as powerful as Slifer is, that even he has his limits, and didn't want him to have any injuries. Tyr also remembered, that besides crashing into the castle, he was also searching frantically for Yami and when he found where he was, flew around another tower and jumped off against it, detaching it from the rest of the castle, but also giving him more speed to get back to Marik's room, just in time to hear Tyr scream his name and thrust his head through the stone wall with unrelenting force, twist his head sideways and grab Marik in his jaws before he could bring a knife down into Bakura's chest.

Slifer also used a huge portion of his power when, after grabbing Marik, flew off and thrashed wildly through the open sky, ripping Marik's skin, and tearing his body apart, then even more when he threw the mangled corpse up and as it fell toward the dark abyss of the sea below, gathered a massive sphere of energy in his lower mouth and unleashed it, thoroughly shattering what was left of Marik into non-existence.

Tyr wanted to be sure that her partner was still in good shape regardless of all of that. She carefully looked over his legs, arms, back, tail, even around his neck and head and face to look for any scratches, open wounds, areas where he might form a bruise. To her immense surprise, she found no serious injuries, a scratch here and there but nothing to fuss over. She smiled as she walked her way back to the front of his face and very softly started rubbing the smooth scales on Slifer's face, proud of her partner for his courage and determination to save Yami.

Slifer slightly shifted his head to the side, leaning into Tyr's touch and growling comfortingly as he slept on, the tip of his tail slowly shifting back and forth raising a small amount of dust and dirt from the graves upon which he laid. Tyr stopped and looked to the sky at the storm clouds swirling slowly overhead. The air was calm, signaling the guardian of the skies was at peace. She smiled again as said guardian was lying before her.

Slifer sensed Tyr's presence and slowly opened his eyes enough to look at her and growl just low enough to gain her attention and make her look at him. After raising his head off the ground enough to stare at her, he stretched his neck forward and behind her and pulled her closer. After sensing what he wanted, Tyr gently sat down in front of Slifer's chest as he wrapped his claws protectively around her and held her close.

Tyr leaned into Slifer's embrace and rested her head against him as he lowered his head back on the ground and drifted off once again.

---A few hours later---

_Yami tried his best to scream and cry for help past the metal horse-bit in his mouth as a dark figure continued roaming his hands over his bare chest. Unable to fight back or try to escape from the ropes that were binding his hands to the post at the head of the bed, screaming his muffled yells was all he could do._

_For all of his yelling, he got no where. The dark figure would continue touching Yami's chest, moving around his shoulders, smoothly over his soft neck, making the young vampire cringe in fear even more._

_Yami felt so helpless, every time he would squirm underneath his captor, it always resulted in the ministrations getting worse or more physical, but his fear kept him from reacting rationally or not panicking._

_All Yami heard past his own erratic breathing and involuntary moans, which made him feel horrible, because he did not want this, not from him, he wanted these feelings and moans to come from him while Bakura was in control, but he couldn't help himself, then hearing the figure's dark laughter and twisted moans of pleasure was not making the situation any better._

_Tears made their way down Yami's face as he kept thinking that this was the ultimate betrayal of his feelings for Bakura, even though this was not what he wanted, but he was trapped._

_Matters only got worse when Yami felt two sharp teeth gently graze his neck and rough lips moved their way to his shoulder and all of a sudden, without any warning, felt those same two teeth penetrate his skin, making him yell as much as he could from his restricted speech. His eyes were clenched shut as the pain continued as he felt the much older vampire begin to drain him ever so slowly._

_Yami felt his energy leaving him, as he also felt the faint touches of the figure's hands roaming again, but was unable to fight back hardly at all. He felt his blood running down his shoulder and onto the bed he was tied too, and kept wincing when he felt the figure take a long draw of it._

_When Yami felt the teeth pull out of his skin, he slightly relaxed from the relief of one pain lifting, only to have the figure remove the bit from his mouth and throw it on the floor, but before he could stretch his jaws from being tied so long, his mouth was completely covered by another and he felt a tongue being roughly pushed between his teeth and almost down his throat._

_Before he could retaliate in any way, he felt his hips being held down rather forcefully as he continued struggling with all he had left, but to no avail._

_Yami opened his eyes and saw nothing but ferociously vicious violet eyes staring down into his own fear-stricken ones, and before he knew it, the most unbearable blinding pain suddenly rushed through his lower body without any warning whatsoever._

_He felt an intrusive object inside of him, and had no defense against it, as the figure continued forcefully thrusting in and out of his entrance with no mercy at all, the only piece of relief he got was when blood started pouring from the vicious act, but that didn't make what was happening any easier to take._

_Yami felt himself slipping away from consciousness as he lay perfectly still, body jerking slightly of its own accord, when he felt his head being pulled up painfully and looked into the eyes again…_

"_Don't worry, this is only the beginning."_

Yami's eyes snapped open and he all but yelled out in fear when he realized he couldn't move because someone was holding onto him.

Yami didn't realize that it was Bakura holding him, because he struggled as much as he could to get away from whoever was holding him.

Meanwhile, as soon as Bakura heard Yami yell and try to sit up, he woke up trying to figure out what was wrong with the younger vampire.

Bakura just held on tightly to Yami, hoping he would calm down and relax. That was not happening. Whatever happened after Yami fell asleep and before he woke up must have been something really bad if he was reacting this violently.

Bakura just kept his arms wrapped around Yami's small form and held him close as Yami slowly calmed down and fell still, like he had given up a battle. Yami hung his head low, hiding his eyes from sight, as his body tensed up and shook slightly.

Bakura looked over Yami to see what could have possibly triggered this. When he tried to look at Yami's face, he would turn his head away, where Bakura would see a few stray tears fall into his lap.

"Yami? What happened?"

Yami heard his lover's smooth gentle voice, and very quietly responded.

"I…..Bakura….I betrayed you, I am sorry, I never meant too, please don't leave me, it was an accident, I never wanted that to happen, but I couldn't leave, he wouldn't let me leave."

Yami started sobbing, thoroughly confusing Bakura.

"Yami, what are you talking about?"

"Bakura, I had a nightmare, and…." He started sobbing more, "I didn't want it, Marik took what I wanted you to have, and now I can't give it to you anymore." He started shaking more, sobs racking his frail form.

Bakura instantly knew what Yami meant. He thought that he betrayed his feelings for him when Marik raped him, and thought that now that he would not want him because he was feeling tainted.

Bakura smiled softly and held Yami closer to him.

"Yami, you know that I would never leave you, I got you back and you are in my arms safe and sound. That is all I am concerned about. You have nothing to worry about. You still have so much to give me if you so choose, I will wait forever for you, and we now have an eternity for it."

Bakura gently kissed Yami on the forehead and held the younger vampire close as Yami couldn't help but smile that Bakura was not going to leave him because of what happened, and just rested his head against Bakura's chest.

Bakura held him tighter and slowly laid back down bringing Yami with him.

Yami and Bakura looked into each other's eyes lovingly, and after Bakura softly kissed Yami's forehead again, Yami looked up at Bakura and softly said, almost so quietly that he almost wasn't heard…

"Bakura, I love you, and I want to prove it to you, so please accept me….in body and soul."

Yami started blushing slightly as he kept his eyes averted from Bakura's, in return, Bakura just smiled and chuckled softly as he slowly sat up, making Yami watch his movements.

Bakura took Yami's hand in his and gently pulled him to sit up beside him.

After looking each other's eyes again, Bakura slowly leaned in and closed the distance between Yami and him and slowly and passionately kissed him, as Yami slowly slid his eyes closed and leaned into the kiss, deepening it as Bakura wrapped his arm around Yami's waist, making Yami hesitantly raise his arms and softly placed them on Bakura's chest as they continued…

---------------------------

Well it seems the final chapter of Tainted Heart is upon us. I hope everyone liked this chapter and can't wait to see everyone for the final one.

Something wonderful has happened in my life that inspired me for this update, so thank XxcrimsonheartxX for this update. Love You Yami-chan.

Review please, and sorry again for the wait.


	13. A Vampire's Love

_Well everyone, I know you have been waiting for this chapter ever since I mentioned that it might possibly be the final one. I have already gotten requests for a sequel, and have actually been thinking of that myself for a while, but have been unsure what I could have occur in it._

_But that doesn't deter me from making this the best chapter that I can. I hope everyone likes it and who knows, by the time I reach the end of this chapter, I may think of something else I can have happen. But we shall see won't we?_

_For now, enjoy the chapter and for those of you uncomfortable with lemons, I suggest you leave now. This will be my first attempt at a romantic or passionate lemon, so please keep that in mind and let me know how I did alright? Thanks everyone for your support._

_Yami-chan, this chapter is for you, the reason I am writing this right now, is because I cannot get you off my mind, and couldn't be happier for all you have given me. I hope you enjoy this more than anyone else._

----------------------------

Chapter 13: A Vampire's Love

Bakura was holding Yami close to him as he deepened the passionate kiss he was currently sharing with him. While Yami was enjoying the feel of Bakura's arms wrapped around his waist, and the soft feel of his lips against his own.

Yami was hesitant about initiating such an act so soon after what he endured with Marik, but his love for Bakura and the determination he had to prove that love to Bakura overruled everything else at that moment.

Yami slowly moved his hands up and down Bakura's chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt and then the underlying muscles that rested just below it. Bakura was having an equally pleasuring experience as Yami still had no shirt on from Tyr working on his mark, and was gently massaging Yami's sides and back, making the younger moan almost inaudibly.

Yami felt small comforting waves of pleasure run up his spine from the touch, making his whole body feel warm on the inside, making him moan a little bit louder than before.

Yami had moved his hands from Bakura's chest and leaned back when he felt Bakura pull away and start softly kissing his cheek, ever so slowly moving down to his neck and started nipping the soft flesh there, making Yami move his head some to give the older better access.

Bakura had placed his left hand on Yami's back to keep him in place as he continued nipping Yami's neck, Yami didn't even complain when he felt Bakura gently bite the very tender area just below his ear, he did however moan in a very noticeable tone, making Bakura smirk and continue.

He went lower down on Yami's neck and bit a little harder than before, making Yami produce an almost pained moan, but never once pulled away from him, telling him to stop, if anything, after the moan, he leaned into Bakura, wanting him to continue, which Bakura complied without any hesitation.

Before moving away from the area he had bit, Bakura gently massaged it with his tongue, lessening the pained sting of being bit, but enhancing the feel of the pleasuring sensation that he wanted to make sure his lover felt in full effect.

After Yami began quietly moaning again, Bakura took his right hand and very slowly placed it on the outside of Yami's right thigh, making him aware that his hand was there so as not to frighten him from moving too fast.

Yami, although in an almost lustful state of mind, was fully aware of what was going on, and did something that Bakura didn't expect from him, especially after what had happened not too long ago.

Yami had took Bakura's hand that was on his thigh and slowly slid it further inward, letting Bakura know it was alright.

Bakura stopped kissing Yami's neck long enough to look into his lover's bright crimson eyes, glowing with love and passion, and smiled before wrapping his free arm around Yami's waist and started kissing him again.

Yami leaned into the kiss as he felt his waist being held, and started moaning again as he felt Bakura gently nipping on his lower lip, asking for entrance that Yami gave immediate compliance to.

While their kiss was keeping Yami distracted, Bakura slid his hand between Yami's legs, gently rubbing the fabric on the inside of his pants, making Yami moan into Bakura's mouth and subconsciously spread his legs open so Bakura could move more freely.

Yami felt Bakura's tongue massaging his own, as he felt Bakura's free hand move upward from his thighs to the very sensitive area just above it. Upon being touched, Yami moaned louder, and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling him closer as all of his nerves were going haywire from pleasure.

Bakura was enjoying the feel of the vibrations of Yami's moans, his tongue still working for dominance over the kiss, and more than anything, the ministration he was performing to get said moans from his younger lover. A simple act, but very effective, as he continued gently rubbing the tender area through his lover's pants, driving the younger insane.

Yami gripped Bakura tighter as he felt the movement between his legs getting faster and Bakura's hand was pressing down harder than before, increasing the level of friction, and heightening the feel of pleasure for them both.

Yami by now was moaning louder and more uncontrollably as Bakura continued, and had no complaints whatsoever when he felt himself being slowly lifted and set into Bakura's lap, as Yami was panting for breath, he felt Bakura picking up and moving his legs and wrapping them around his waist.

Yami felt something rub against the inside of his thigh when Bakura wrapped his legs around his waist, and just started moaning again when Bakura started shifting slightly to get comfortable. The slight movements caused Yami's growing erection to come into contact with Bakura's own, making both of them moan equally as loud at the touch.

Yami began arching his back when he felt Bakura move his hand back down between them and started to undo Yami's pants, using his other hand to hold Yami up.

Yami felt the cool air hit his exposed erection before he felt Bakura gently take it in his hand and started moving up and down the stiffening flesh as Yami just continued moaning and getting louder with each passing moment.

Yami was seeing stars as Bakura continued, and when he lowered his head to be face to face with Bakura, he felt the base of his member being gripped tighter, but before he could gasp out of surprise by the sudden movement, Bakura met his lips with his own before Yami could scream loud enough to wake Tyr or Slifer who were sleeping just outside.

Yami was trying not to scream out loud, but moaning loudly into Bakura's mouth would work just fine. Bakura was gripping him tighter as he felt Yami just kiss him harder to keep himself from yelling out in pleasure. Yami was trying to see how far he could get his tongue down Bakura's throat before he just cracked from the pressure.

Bakura just held on tighter to Yami as he kept struggling and causing more friction to build between them. Yami felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt Bakura applying more pressure on his lower regions, and just kissed Bakura harder as he felt his body starting to tremble from pleasure.

Bakura, after a few more moments of keeping a steady pace and rhythm on Yami's member, and keeping their passionate and heated kiss firm, Bakura picked the movement back up and before Yami could try and break away to moan out loud, he felt a tangle of knots in his lower stomach suddenly uncurl as he felt himself release and all but yelled into Bakura's mouth as he felt the pressure disappear.

Yami fell limp against Bakura's chest, panting slightly from the exertion his body had just performed. His head on Bakura's shoulder, panting slightly against his neck, while Bakura just held onto him, keeping him upright, and keeping him close.

Bakura gently lifted Yami again, but this time to lay him down on his back, his breathing calming down. Yami was still as he felt Bakura taking his pants off of him, was actually relieved to feel the offending material being removed, and upon hearing them hit the floor, he spread his arms above his head and stretched, and stretched his legs as well.

While Yami was doing that, Bakura slowly took his shirt off, revealing the very well built chest underneath, Bakura was removing his pants when he caught Yami staring at him as he undressed. Yami started blushing and looked away when he locked eyes with Bakura as he finished removing his pants and tossed them to the floor alongside Yami's.

Bakura slowly moved across the bed and crawled on top of Yami and straddled the younger vampire's waist. Yami relaxed and let Bakura take over, which neither complained about.

Bakura softly placed his hands on either side of Yami's waist and started massaging the smooth skin, using his thumbs to find tense areas and searching for any spot on Yami that would produce a reaction from the smaller.

Bakura was rewarded for his search when he reached a sensitive area just below Yami's rib cage and started pressing his thumbs down harder, causing Yami to moan again and start arching his back toward Bakura, begging for more.

Bakura lowered his head down and started kissing Yami's neck again, as Yami slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and slowly raised his legs to wrap them around Bakura's waist, bringing his body closer to his own.

Just the feel of Bakura's body pressed against his own was driving Yami nuts, his impatience wasn't helping either. Yami surprised Bakura when he put his hands on either side of Bakura's face and pulled him into another passionate kiss, as he continued arching his back, yearning for his lover's touches and embraces.

Bakura could tell by this simple action that Yami was ready for the next step and while kissing Yami, he reached over to the bedside table and opened a small drawer, pulling out a small bottle of a light purple oil, and after breaking the kiss with Yami, opened it, letting the sweet subtle aroma of lavender float throughout the room.

Yami looked at Bakura questioningly as he poured a good amount of the oil over his hands, the aroma getting stronger and invading Yami's nostrils, as he just inhaled deeply and leaned back and relaxed.

Bakura leaned down next to his lover's face and gently kissed the side of his head, whispering…

"Just relax, this may feel uncomfortable at first, but only at first, it will get better, I promise."

Yami slowly nodded his head and leaned back and relaxed again, and watched as Bakura moved his hands back to his lower areas and took a shaky breathe as he imagined what Bakura would do.

Yami felt a cold lubricated object penetrate his entrance, and all he could do was clench his eyes shut and tense up as his body involuntarily jerked from the sudden intrusion. Bakura gently but firmly held Yami still until he calmed down and relaxed again.

When Bakura knew that Yami was ready to continue, he slowly slid in a second finger to help prepare Yami further, and though Yami was wincing slightly, he made no movement to stop Bakura's actions, he was told it would get better and he trusted his lover completely.

Yami winced and tensed up more when he felt a third finger slide inside of his entrance to join the first two, but remained still as he could until he adjusted.

After a few moments, Yami was relaxed and Bakura knew that he would be alright, so he slowly removed his fingers from Yami's entrance, making the younger moan disappointedly.

Bakura grabbed the bottle of lavender oil again and put a generous amount on his own member as he wanted to make this as painless on Yami as possible, knowing he might still be tender from his rape, but wanted this to also be pleasurable for his lover.

After finishing applying the oil, Bakura very carefully placed his hands on Yami's thighs and gently massaged them to help calm him further and prepare him for what he was getting ready to do. When Yami slid his eyes closed and relaxed, Bakura positioned himself at Yami's entrance and very slowly and carefully slid inside, making the younger gasp and arch his back at the new intrusion.

Bakura held Yami to him as he waited for Yami to adjust, and when he leaned back, Bakura lowered his head toward Yami's face and initiated another passionate kiss to distract him from the first several moves.

Bakura slowly started sliding out and slid back in, until Yami got accustomed to the movement. When Yami started moaning again, Bakura knew he could pick up the pace and add a little more power behind his thrusts, which made Yami moan, practically begging for more.

Bakura now had picked up the pace to a steady rhythm and knew he had found Yami's prostate when he saw and felt Yami jerk and moan loudly into his mouth, because they had not yet broken their kiss and Yami would have yelled out if he didn't have Bakura preventing him at the moment.

Bakura kept aiming for that one special spot that made his smaller lover see stars, and hearing Yami's moans of pleasure just helped drive Bakura over the edge himself, as he released into Yami, his warm seed spilling inside of him.

After a couple of seconds, Bakura felt so drained of energy, and gently laid on top of Yami, as Yami gently wrapped his arms around the elder vampire and held him close.

Bakura slowly slid out of Yami and lay beside him as he saw his young lover fading from exhaustion, not that he was too far behind him.

Bakura took Yami in his arms and held him close as Yami rested his head against his older lover's chest and snuggle up close to him, as Bakura rested his chin on top of Yami's head as both slowly drifted off to sleep but before doing so, a few soft spoken words were heard…

"Bakura, I love you so much."

The elder smiled as he gently kissed the top of Yami's head and held him closer,

"Yami, I love you as well, and know that I will do anything to prove my love for you, all you have to do is ask."

Yami smiled happily and looked up at Bakura's face and kissed him softly on the lips one final time before laying his head back against Bakura's chest and dozing off into sleep, with his love dozing off right behind him.

---------------------------

Well guys, there it is, my first ever passionate lemon. Please let me know how it is, I have worked hours on this and hope that everyone likes it.

More importantly, I hope the love of my life enjoyed this more than anyone else, for this chapter was for her, and I hope she knows I love her with all my heart and soul and my feelings will never falter. Love you Yami-chan.

And special thanks to Puzzlefreak, who helped me get through this chapter when I got stuck a couple of times, thanks Yugi!

Thanks to everyone who likes this story and I think there shall be an extra chapter just because I feel as though I can't end it here, so everyone be happy! There will be at least 1 more chapter!

Please leave me a review people, my first passionate lemon needs some praise.


	14. Eternity's Embrace

Here it is guys, the final chapter of Tainted Heart, at long last. I know this story has been in progress for quite some time, and I am sorry I didn't complete it sooner, but I am human and there has been so many things interfering with my writing, and I have hated it immensely. I do hope everyone enjoyed my previous chapter, I thank everyone for your reviews, and your support, because, still, as of now, this is my most popular story. I want its end to be as good as it can be.

Thanks again to everyone, for everything.

"_This means that Tyr is saying it to herself"_

------------------------

Chapter 14: Eternity's Embrace

Several hours had passed since Yami and Bakura joined together in the deep and passionate act of true love.

Bright crimson eyes slowly opened, showing the younger vampire the very well-toned chest of his elder lover, Bakura. Yami smiled softly as he replayed every moment of his first true union over and over in his mind. Every movement, every sound, scent, sight was enhanced by his vampiric abilities, completely blowing the younger vampire's mind.

He had never felt such pleasure and raw hunger for what Bakura did to him, and already looked forward to the next encounter. But for now, just lying there, safely tucked within Bakura's arms was enough for him. He sighed happily, breathing in Bakura's scent, and also the faint aroma of the lavender oil that was used earlier, still penetrated his senses.

Yami slowly raised his hands to Bakura's chest and gently began tracing soft patterns on the smooth surface, his nails rolling over the muscles as he continued tracing. Slowly running his hand over to Bakura's side, and gently rubbing his hand down his side and finally rested his hand on his lover's hip.

After looking up to see Bakura's face, still undisturbed as he was in deep sleep, Yami smiled more and moved slightly up so he could plant a very soft kiss on Bakura's lips. The taste was still as exotic and fresh as it was before they had come together. Yami, unable to restrain himself, ran his tongue slowly over Bakura's bottom lip.

Yami had not expected Bakura to wake up from the simple gesture, but he was rather enjoying himself, and when he felt the warm moist end of Bakura's tongue brush against his own, he pulled back slightly, to look into Bakura's still closed eyes, until he slowly opened them, revealing his own dark brown eyes. Blushing slightly, Yami looked away from Bakura, only to have Bakura softly set his hand on the side of Yami's face, pulling it back to face him.

Crimson met deep brown as both looked at each other lovingly, and after a moment, the distance between them was closed, as they shared yet another passionate kiss, just for the pleasure of it. There was no battle for dominance; there was no force, just a simple sweet kiss.

After pulling away, Yami snuggled closer against Bakura, who just held him close, never wanting to let go.

Almost inaudibly, Bakura just threw out a question,

"How was it?"

Yami, still blushing slightly, smiled and responded,

"It was amazing, simply amazing,"

Bakura smiled wider as he was glad that he made Yami's first real time, very pleasurable, and he was amazed that Yami still had a fair amount of strength to participate himself, making it very enjoyable for both of them.

Bakura had never felt so, complete, there was not a better word for it, he felt complete after joining with Yami. That empty void he felt his entire life, before and after he became a vampire, was now gone, at long last.

Both vampires could not be happier at that moment.

After a few more moments of lying in each other's arms, a thought struck Yami, and his slight blush became a full out one, which brought about concern in Bakura.

"Yami? Something wrong?"

Very quietly, Yami answered,

"Bakura, Tyr and Slifer were right outside, what if they heard us?" he was getting redder by the minute.

Bakura just smiled and softly shook his head,

"Yami, Tyr already knew something like this was going to happen, and of course, whatever Tyr knows, Slifer knows."

Yami's blush turned to one of astonishment,

"H-how did Tyr _know_ something like this was going to happen?"

Bakura smiled,

"The reason Tyr came to help me find you is because I summoned her with the pendent she gave me years ago, she told me I would not have called her over the life of another person, unless they meant the world over to me, and she was correct."

Yami blushed again, he loved Bakura with all he was worth, and he remembered how Bakura was before he realized he possibly cared for him that deeply, and of course, that rough start, turned into something much more, which neither of them expected.

Fate is capable of such things.

Yami, although he was a little embarrassed at first of Tyr and Slifer hearing or knowing of their union, then got this really excited look on his face and with some unknown strength and energy, jumped off the bed, and after retrieving his pants, slipped them back on and was ready to bolt out the door to find the demon and dragon whom were waiting just outside.

"Whoa Yami, hold on!" Bakura exclaimed.

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, hand on the handle, and looked back at Bakura, who had almost fallen off the bed trying to make sure his lower regions were covered _before_ Yami threw open the door, thus exposing himself to his most respected friend and her strongest guardian beast.

Yami giggled cutely as he saw that Bakura had his cover tangled around his arms, and somehow got tied around his ankle, and a corner of it was draped over his head, making only one of his eyes visible now.

Yami laughed softly as he returned to the bed, picking up Bakura's own pair of pants along the way, not even breaking his stride. He crawled back on the bed, only to have Bakura stare at him poutingly, before Yami gently kissed the exposed side of Bakura's face, before helping his elder lover get untangled.

Bakura smiled at his freedom, before he slid off the bed, putting his pants back on, looking halfway decent again. He turned back around toward the bed to catch Yami staring at him, smirking slightly, Yami rather enjoyed his mini show of Bakura's backside while he got dressed.

Bakura smirked a little himself before stepping back to the edge of the bed, Yami looking up at him innocently, slowly sitting up on his hands and knees, watching Bakura closely, not knowing what to expect next.

Bakura leaned close enough to Yami's face, the ends of their noses touching, Bakura placed a teasingly light kiss on Yami's lips, causing the younger to lean forward, falling into the trap his lover set.

Bakura swiftly and unexpectedly grabbed Yami's wrists and pushed him backwards on the bed, and pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, while using his other to gently stroke the soft skin on Yami's face, causing the younger to lean into the touch, and slowly closed his eyes, sighing happily.

While Yami's eyes were closed, Bakura took the opportunity to kiss his lover more tenderly than his teasing one. After pulling away, Yami opened his eyes back up, and sat up and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, while the other slowly slid his arms around the smaller's waist, embracing each other tightly.

Yami buried his face into Bakura's neck, and softly said,

"I love you Bakura."

Bakura loved hearing those words, the pure genuine emotion that poured from his lover's lips as he said it, was enough to give Bakura eternal happiness.

"I love you too Yami, forever and always."

Yami smiled more, hugging Bakura tighter, before pulling away and sliding off the bed and heading for the door, now that Bakura was dressed this time.

Yami opened the door, Bakura close behind, and walked outside to see Slifer staring away at the sky, as if searching for something, the great dragon's eyes scanning every inch of the open night sky that was visible.

Yami and Bakura watched Slifer before looking around trying to find Tyr.

Said demon was standing on top of the tallest structure in the graveyard, searching just as intently as her guardian.

Yami walked over to where Tyr was, while Bakura remained where Slifer was.

Tyr, noticing someone approaching, tore her gaze from the skies to look upon Yami and smiled softly at the renewed vampire walking toward her.

She stepped off the stone and slowly walked up to Yami, who met her halfway, both looking at each other in comfortable silence.

Tyr slowly raised her hands and placed a hand on either side of Yami's face, and looked over him closely and smiled again.

"You truly are going to be a very powerful vampire, Yami."

Yami looked at her questioningly,

"Yami, after what you went through, surviving what you did, being able to stay sustained with demonic blood pulsing through your veins, and now joining with an elder vampire in the deepest way, you will be really giving Bakura a run for his money."

Bakura snorted childishly in the background, but was smiling proudly at how much his young lover endured and how far he had come in terms of strength in such a short time.

Yami smiled softly at Tyr's words, he had not even really thought about all that happened to him, and how proud he felt just hearing them from a being as powerful as her.

Tyr lowered her hands as Yami looked back into her blazing crimson eyes, smiling at the similarities between her eyes and his own. While his was not visibly blazing like Tyr's, on the inside, there was an eternal flame burning within them.

Bakura walked up and stood behind Yami as Slifer continued looking through the sky.

Tyr looked at Bakura, and with a serious tone,

"Take care of him Bakura, while he may be gaining power, he is still vulnerable and _needs_ you now more than ever."

Bakura nodded in understanding,

"I_will_take care of him Tyr, I swear it."

Tyr looked back at Yami, who looked back at her happily.

Tyr had doubts of Yami's strength at first, but after seeing him be able to sustain _her_blood without any difficulty whatsoever, she knew Yami would be able to grow remarkably powerful, given a few centuries to prepare himself for the test that rested in the future.

Tyr had known what was to come, but until she was convinced that Bakura and Yami would be able to tackle the future's impending war, she kept that distressing information to herself. No sense in worrying the young ones before the time. Yes, even now, even Bakura still remains a young one, for even he knows nothing of the potential danger of what lies ahead.

The future war was her own burden to bear, all she had to do was make sure those needed were prepared when the time was at hand.

Until then, all she could do was reassure them that everything was alright and see what unfolds as time progresses.

Yami couldn't help but sense a small bit of distress in Tyr's eyes, but kept it to himself, as he really knew nothing of Tyr and didn't wish to offend one of his now closest and dearest friends.

Bakura slid one arm around Yami's waist, pulling him close, as Yami leaned back against him, both smiling happily.

Tyr, seeing those two so happy, smiled herself, a comfortable silence had fallen over them.

All of a sudden, a deep rumbling growl came from Slifer, alerting Tyr that what he had been looking for, had been spotted at last.

Yami and Bakura looked at Slifer, wondering what the growl was for, while Tyr, after searching the sky where Slifer was staring last, saw the very faint almost invisible but unmistakable glow of the great Sun Dragon Ra, signaling it was time for her and Slifer to depart and further prepare for what lied ahead.

Slifer's lower jaw was clicking loudly as he continued staring in that direction growling louder and louder, and began impatiently thrashing his tail around the headstones.

Tyr knew she had no more time to waste, she looked to Yami and Bakura who looked at her, wondering why Slifer was behaving so strangely, she just slowly shook her head,

"Nothing to worry about you two," she said out loud, but in the back of her mind,

"_At least not for a few more millennia."_

Tyr, after seeing Slifer's patience was almost entirely exhausted, stepped closer to Yami and Bakura, placing her left hand under Yami's chin, lifting his head up to look at her, and placing the other on Bakura's shoulder, making him look at her as well,

"You two keep each other safe, and become the strongest you can, because you never know when you might be needed for something really important, alright?"

Both looked at her questioningly, but after a moment nodded in understanding.

Tyr smiled and stepped back, and spread her wings to their full extent, making Slifer look back at her and growled loudly, spreading his own, and jumped off the ground with earth shaking force, and rising higher as he looked down waiting for Tyr to join him.

Tyr kicked off the ground and rose to be level with Slifer's face before both looked down at the two blissfully ignorant vampires, before looking at each other and swiftly taking off in the direction that Slifer supposedly spotted something important.

Yami and Bakura watched as Tyr and Slifer flew farther and farther away until they were gone from sight, making the younger sigh sadly, while Bakura just held him close, comforting him, reassuring him that they were not gone forever and they _would_ see them again someday.

Tyris and Anubis ran around the headstones and sat on both sides of Yami and Bakura, both jet black wolves sitting proudly by their master's sides. Yami moved his hand and started rubbing Anubis on the head, while Bakura bent down and started patting Tyris's sides.

Deep down, Yami _knew_ something was going to happen, he just wasn't sure what yet, and wasn't going to worry about it until the time came, Tyr obviously didn't want them to know of it now, whatever it was, and trusted her judgment.

The four of them continued watching the night sky until they saw the moon was setting, meaning the sun was rising, so they went back into Bakura's dark mausoleum, Tyris and Anubis following behind, and after closing the door, returned to the bed and slept on in blissful ignorance, completely unaware of what was to come in a few short millennia.

Meanwhile, Tyr and Slifer were tearing through the skies, following the faint glow that Slifer saw earlier. Slifer growling in an ancient language only the Ancient Ones knew and understood, Tyr being one of them.

Tyr responded in the same language, talking loudly over the rushing winds whipping past them.

"Slifer, there is nothing more we can do for those two now, they must learn and grow on their own now, all we can do now is hope that we made a wise choice in choosing them to help lead us to victory in the upcoming war."

Slifer growled deeper in the ancient tongue, Tyr sensing his deep concern for the future,

"I know Slifer, that is why we must follow Ra, he shall lead us to Zael, and with her help, we must gather the remaining Ancients, this war will be unlike anything we have ever faced before and we must be ready."

Slifer growled in a lower, deeper tone, and after nodding his head, roared loudly, rattling the air around them, and bolted ahead of Tyr in hot pursuit of their target, making Tyr fly faster to keep up with her guardian, wings beating wildly against the currents and gaining speed.

What lies in the future? Who are the remaining Ancients? Who is the enemy? Will Yami and Bakura be able to become as powerful as they need to be? The answers lie in the future, in the sequel to Tainted Heart…

…be prepared…the war approaches…

----------------------------

There it is everyone! The end of Tainted Heart, and as you can see, I have indeed left the opening for the sequel, and it will be huge. This idea came out of nowhere, and I must say I am impressed with it myself. I hope I have grabbed your attention for when the continuation of this story takes place, so keep your eyes peeled…

I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, thank you everyone for all you have done, and a few special individuals will be chosen to hold special roles in the upcoming sequel should they accept my offer, so be prepared, you might be one of the lucky ones to help win the future war…

I am sure there is one person who was completely caught by surprise by the mention of a character in here, you know who you are –smirks-

-Bows respectfully, and waves happily-

Written by: Sliferservant, completed December 6, 2007


End file.
